If You Were Mine
by Distant Soul
Summary: Jouchan is plagued by having to write a love poem for English class! What will this spark when he has to read it in front of the class? What will happen when his best friend finds out? Main Pairing: SJ. Others are: YamiYuugi, BakuraRyou and others...
1. New Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Faye Wong's song If You Were Mine. If I did, let's just say Seto-chan and Jou-chan's relationship would be more prominent!! Okies kiddies, this is shounen ai, S/J pairing only!! Gomen all other peoples...this is my favorite!! Maybe I'll write a different kind with multiple pairings in it? I have a thing for Jou-chan POV, but I'll try to write a different kind soon...^^;;;; Anywho, onto the story!! ^.~ Enjoy okkies? Chao!!! ~Distant Soul  
  
*****  
If you were mine  
I could love you with my life  
If you were mine  
I'll be there   
All the time  
****  
  
'What the hell, I can't believe I'm actually thinking of you like this. This can't be happening now!' I thought furiously as I let my head rest upon the desk. 'If dad had just not had made me make dinner I could have finished this by now! Damn...' This is not fair, at all. No one should be able to hold this much control over someone. But then again, you always have control over everyone, so why should I be any different? 'Damn you Seto! Who are you to...not good...Katsuya, you can't start referring to him as that!'  
  
I banged my head against my homework paper a couple more times in hopes of getting inspired to write more. Unfortunately it had to be about love, since we were in the Shakespeare section in English class, and with that rich pig on my mind... Suddenly it hit me, why not write about what I was feeling? HE wouldn't know, or care for that matter. Taking my pen, which was almost out of ink mind you, I scribbled around seven more paragraphs down and luckily it all fit on one sheet, so it wouldn't look like I worked too hard on it.  
  
Stifling a yawn, I looked at my watch. Two thirty?! Just my luck! Quickly, I shoved all my stuff into my bookbag and jumped into my bed to catch at least five hours of sleep before school the next day.   
  
Unfortunately with me, I had forgotten to set my alarm, so I finally got up to the school around ten minutes late. As I opened my homeroom door and walked in the teacher said in a monotone voice. "Jounouchi Katsuya that's the third time this week," But much to my surprise, she looked up and had a slight expression of shock on her face. "Kaiba Seto, this is your first tardy. Care to explain?"  
  
As I sat down in my seat near the back of the room, my eyes were bugging at the site of my secret crush. Kaiba's captivating cerulean eyes had dark circles under them, making them stand out more so than usual. He kept silent as he too sat down in his seat, but our eyes locked momentarily, and my eyes must have had a worried look to them, because he smirked slightly. His smirk would have been invisible to anyone else, but I had been watching him for too long.  
  
****  
We'd be so happy  
Just you and me  
Dancing through the night  
Holding you tight  
I will  
Treat you so right  
With my heart  
****  
  
"All right class, now that everyone is now seated, I will now choose one person randomly to read their assignment aloud to the class. Yes, this will be ~only~ one person. Anzu, will you do the honors?" the teacher held up a hat full of slips of paper with names on them.  
  
I was not really paying attention to Anzu as she walked forward, rather, my attention was on a certain brunette two seats a head and one row over from me. His head had dipped down, and it was rather obvious that he had fallen asleep. My mind started to whirl with possible reasons. Maybe Mokuba was sick or a late night at the office? I almost did not catch Anzu giving the teacher the decision. I hate to admit it, but I had a bad feeling growing in the pit of my stomach.  
  
'Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to be the one chosen?' I squirmed in my seat as the teacher unfolded the sacred paper.  
  
"Jounouchi Katsuya." What luck I tell you. Good thing I actually ~did~ my homework this time around. Unfortunately...damn. Gotta get this over with anyway.  
  
I trudged up to the front of the class, my faded piece of notebook paper in my hand. I cleared my throat and read all seven paragraphs without looking up. I could just feel Kaiba's penetrating gaze on me, and I do not think I could face it right now.  
  
But when I finished, I breathed out slowly and lifted my eyes to the class gauging their reactions. Yugi and Honda had shocked expressions on their faces. I laughed inwardly, didn't think I'd be able to write something like this huh? Anzu was balling on her desk and Ryou was just smiling in appreciation. My chocolate eyes landed in cerulean ones that were cool as ever but were silently demanding an explanation. I had to admit that I was surprised to see such an intense emotion in your eyes, for someone like you to have... Does this mean...?  
  
****  
Will you let me  
Open your heart with my love  
Will you let me  
Show you how  
To be free  
****  
  
"Where did you find that Jounouchi?" the teacher asked me as I walked casually back to my seat. Why did she ask that? Did she think I stole it from somewhere? Figures that no one really thinks I'm smart enough to write stuff like this.  
  
Yet, I keep this to myself. I don't want to get more detention than I already earned today. "I wrote it." I put simply. Let her disbelieve me for all I care. I could really careless.  
  
"Would you write another for tomorrow as well?" The teacher, instead of looking disbelieving, seemed truly sincere. "If you wouldn't mind my asking, was that written about someone particular?"  
  
I could feel my face flushing now. Damn, this is ~not~ the time to get embarrassed! I looked randomly in a direction, only to find my eyes looking into Seto's again...damn again! Don't call him that! I mentally slapped myself. I almost lost myself in his eyes, but looked away quickly, my face turning even redder. "Uhh...sure..."  
  
As class continued, Yugi sent me a note via Honda who sat beside me. I opened it up to read /Jou-kun that was a really good poem! Was the teacher right in saying that it was about someone?/ Why do people have to look deep into things? I don't want anyone to know about Seto! DAMN! Not again... I gotta get out of that habit! I scribbled down a reply quickly. /Don't worry about it Yugi./ I sent it back to him, only to be barraged by another soon later.  
  
It was ~pink~. That could only mean...Anzu. /Who's the lucky girl? Is it Mai?/ That last sentence almost got me Saturday school. I almost fell out of my chair in silent, barely constrained laughter. I wrote back to her, /HELL NO!! It's someone a HELL of lot sexier than her!/ I threw it back to her, but it was intercepted by...Seto...DAMN!! *in both aspects*  
  
He looked back at me, with that annoying yet irresistible smirk on his face as he opened the note. He read it before passing it on to Anzu. His eyebrows had raised minutely, but said nothing for the rest of the class and did not intercept anymore of the notes passed to me.  
  
****  
I just want you to be happy  
Let me love you dear  
Deep in your heart  
My love  
Wont you let me   
In your heart  
****  
  
After detention I yawned as I walked to my locker, only to find a crisply folded note slipped inside of it. I dropped my bag on the floor and opened the foreign paper curiously. Inside it read, /Mutt, we need to talk. Go to Saisho Park after your detention./ It wasn't signed, but I knew who had written it. My heart was fluttering, and I was nervous as much as I was screaming inside for joy. Seto had...written ~me~ a note? God, had hell frozen over? Is this a dream or his idea of a joke? Only one way to find out I guess.  
  
By the time I got out of that school, it had begun to rain. 'Should I still go? Will he still be there? Decisions decisions.' I thought to myself. 'Well, if I don't go and he's there in the rain that totally seals my chances... What the hell? Why am I even thinking he's wanting to talk about that? Damn...'  
  
After around ten minutes of debating, I found myself at the park. I must have walked here unconsciously. I look around the park and find a lone figure leaning against a tree. He hadn't even gone home to change into something warmer? How interesting...  
  
I walked as nonchalantly as I could towards him, my jacket half open, my white shirt plastered against my chest and my drenched blonde hair in my face. "What'd you want to talk about?"  
  
****  
Won't you tell me  
If you really want to hide  
Won't you tell me  
If you don't  
Love me  
****  
  
He just stood there in silence, allowing the rain to fall on both of us. I was getting worried I guess, so I walked around him to look at his face, but his face was looking at the ground. What's his problem?  
  
"Hey Kaiba, will you..." I was silenced by a glare from him, but not for long. "Hey, I just got this note in my locker and I came out in the rain without prior notice and you won't even say a damned thing?"  
He looked into my eyes and if it was possible, I could have sworn that I would have melted into the ground by his eyes. I shut my mouth quickly. "Mutt, why don't you just shut up for once."  
  
Is this all he wanted? Just to put me down and humiliate me? To break my heart, which is more fragile than glass, into tinier pieces than it already was? How dare he! "Screw that Kaiba! I'm just wasting my time with you! God only knows why I even came here!"  
  
If I had only not looked into his eyes after I had said that. He was hurt, and I could tell that, but I forced myself to turn and start walking away. 'I will ~not~ let him toy with me anymore...good-bye...'  
  
****  
I just want you to be happy  
Let me love you dear  
Deep in my heart  
My love  
Wont you let me  
In your heart  
****  
  
I feel you tightly grip my wrist suddenly. Shocked, I turn around, but the ground is so slick, it causes the two of us to fall to the ground. You stay above me, propped up on your hands. If before I said you were beautiful, I obviously did not think it would have gotten any better. Your hair was dripping wet, some locks were plastered against your face while others were hanging freely.  
  
We stayed the way we were, starring at each other in the eyes, both unable to look away from the other. I almost said something, but you silenced me with your voice. "Puppy, the poem, who was it intended for?"  
  
I laughed inwardly, how a simple poem could have people wondering about whom it was for and here was the intended recipient questioning me! I tilt my wet head to the right and look at how awkward our situation is. You're blocking me from escaping, not that I want to mind you, by having your legs and arms on either side of me. I look back into your cerulean eyes and smile. "You really want to know?" His eyes narrowed, silently demanding an answer immediately and I could tell that something else wanted me to hurry as well. "You."  
  
Your eyes softened, and gods how I wish you had that expression more often! But wait...I laugh inwardly again. This is all to myself now, hopefully... I was about to add to my previous statement, but you catch my lips fully, and fiercely. Who would have thought Seto Kaiba would be able to release this much passion?   
  
I wrapped my arms around your neck and twined my fingers into your chestnut hair, relishing in this moment. You soon demand entrance and I all too willingly let you in. How I've waited for this... I forget how long we laid there in the rain, in the mud just making out like two long lost lovers. Ten, thirty an hour? I really don't know. Much to my dismay, we both needed air sometime and broke our heated kiss.   
  
You panted above me, your face flushed. God... I had to say something, "As the poem says:  
  
I've been waiting  
For that someone  
Just like you  
I won't let go  
Until you say  
Goodbye dear"  
  
****  
  
Please review!! Onegai? Arigato!! ^^ 


	2. Going to Seto's

**********  
  
Gomen everyone! I'm new to actually posting on FF.net and I've been busy watching the entire thing in Japanese!! ::claps in happiness:: I also might be getting a doujinshi soon and A-Kon is next month and I'm going as Seto-chan in Battle City Trench mode!! ^^ I can't wait!!   
  
SOMEDAY, I'll write a non-songficlet!! I have a really good one in my mind, I just don't know if I'm going to be able to post it here...it's slightly explicit. ::giggles:: Anywho, I'm sorry if this does not make any sense at all, I'm just doing my best to continue a story that originally was not going to be! Who knows, I might have fun with this!! ^^;;; To me, Seto-chan seems like he would think this in his mind. BAHAHA. Obsessive ne?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ~or~ the song, I think it's by Sting, but I'm not entirely positive. It's called I'll Be Watching you. ::giggles madly::  
  
**********  
  
Seto's POV  
  
~~~  
Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break   
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you  
~~~  
  
To tell you the truth, I never expected for you to have the courage to get up in front of the class and read something that literally thrust your love for me in the face, well, it would if you were truly listening to the words. Besides, you were looking at me the entire time. Typical of you really.  
  
The heated time in the park the other day in the rain, it...it won't leave my thoughts! No matter ~what~ I try. When I go to work, I do my best to drown myself in the typical things, programming video games or signing a bunch of so called 'important papers', but your damned face keeps surfacing to the top, threatening Mokuba even, which is surprising.  
  
I can feel your eyes on me again, as they always are in class, tempting me to get out of my seat and ravage you. Luckily I have self-control, but hell, if I didn't, the class would be out of here in a flash.  
  
Ours is a strange relationship, if you could call it one all ready. I mean, it has only been two weeks and yes, we have declared our love for each other, but the awkwardness is still there, and it had better be gone soon or else I won't be able to take this much longer. Here at school we're supposed to hate each other, but, we don't want to do that anymore. Whomever made the comment 'there's a fine line between love and hate' was definitely a genius.  
  
Thank god, the bell finally rang for us to leave this hell-hole. Of course we both wanted to leave together, but that couldn't happen, at least not yet anyway. So, as planned, I left the classroom hastily, but not forgetting the usual taunt, and waited inside of my limo for you to arrive.  
  
~~~  
Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you fake  
Every night you stake  
I'll be watching you  
~~~  
  
I'm starting to slightly doze off when I hear the door quickly open and shut. My eyes snap open to find a pair of chocolate ones shining back at mine. You tilt your head in concern. "Seto, have you been getting home from work late again?" You move closer to me and lean your head on my shoulder.  
  
I thought you said you were -not- the submissive one and here you are acting like a nagging wife. And I said so, only to have you playfully punch my stomach. "Not funny." You pouted cutely, which only made you easier to taunt. Alas, bad habits die hard.  
  
"Is the puppy being made fun of?" I gathered you in my arms as you continued to pout. I smiled, knowing that only I could make you act like this. A good thing. I leaned in close to your ear, allowing my breath to harass it. "Truly it cannot be that bad."  
  
You gasp at my closeness, but pretend to stuggle to get out of it, which causes me to tighten my grip on you. "This puppy doesn't like to be harassed."  
  
Smiling, I let my lips brush against your neck in a taunting manner. "So I'm guessing the puppy doesn't like what the master is doing?" Upon hearing an incoherent noise emerge from your throat, I nipped your neck softly. "Too bad Katsuya..."  
  
~~~  
Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
My poor heart aches  
With every step you take  
~~~  
  
For you this is like being thrown into a whole new world, never before would you have thought of not hanging out with your friends at the Game Shop to spend your time secretly with me. Gods, I hope that someday we'll be able to go there together, without anything to worry about. Screw that, if they have problem with us being together, they'll have to answer to me.  
  
You've all ready fallen asleep? And you bother me about getting to bed on time, and yet I wonder what exactly goes on at your house, for you haven't told me anything. I know you will tell me when you are ready, but I feel as though it might be like what I have also gone through, and for your keeping it a secret, I truly do not blame you.  
  
I run my hand absently through your golden hair, marveling at its softness. Who would have thought I, the infamous Seto Kaiba, would have fallen rock-bottom for a pup like you? And yet here you are, in my limo, lying your head upon my lap. I will never cease to be amazed at how you were able to get past my stony exterior and into my heart so quickly. Yet, I thank you silently for it, although it will take me sometime longer to voice it. I only hope you will be able to wait for me.  
  
~~~  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you  
~~~  
  
As my limo was approaching my estate, I had to quickly think of the best course of action to wake you. A number of possibilities ran through my mind, but only one seemed to stand out against the others. Chuckling softly to myself, I brushed away your hair to expose your neck and proceeded to suck gently on it.  
  
"Mmmm..." You were still asleep, but had moved to a more comfortable position. Smiling inwardly, my plan finished formulating. Originally, I had planned on -not- making a mark on your neck, but since you're being stubborn...  
  
Your chocolate eyes slowly open, and drink in what I've been doing to you while you were napping. I softly kiss your forehead as you do your best to blink the sleep away from your eyes. "Good morning pup."  
  
"Are we there yet?" You sit up slowly, stretching to relieve your muscles. Gods, I wish you hadn't have done that. Seeing my expression, you smiled at me innocently with that gleam in your eyes, damn you Katsuya.  
  
~~~  
Since you've gone   
I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night  
I can only see your face  
I look around  
But its you I can't replace  
I feel so cold  
And I long for your embrace  
I keep crying  
Baby, baby please  
~~~  
  
"Good God Seto!" You exclaim from the bathroom across the living room. I turn around in time to see you stride out of the bathroom and stopping right in front of me, only to point at the mark I had made earlier on your neck. "What the hell is this?"  
  
"I believe it's called a hickey pup." I smirk triumphantly, which only makes you more furious. I slipped my hand into my trench coat pocket and grasp the thing inside of it, just waiting for him to ask a certain question...  
  
You draw back to place your hands on your slender hips in a huff. Inwardly I slap myself, no Seto, no, do -not- be thinking like that right now. Control, you must be in control. After I had repeated my mantra a couple of more times, I tuned back in to what the adorable pup in front of me was ranting about.  
  
"And how the hell am I supposed to explain or hide it?!" Your face pales as I reveal what I had been grasping in my pocket. "You are so joking."  
  
"Nope, get down on your knees." I slapped myself for the second time today. But it would be nice... NO!! BAD!! He grumbles a little as he did as told, but I could tell he was just doing it to get me aggravated. I slipped the metallic blue leather dog collar around his neck and smiled in satisfaction. "Good boy."  
  
You walk slowly to a mirror on the wall, occasionally sending a mock glare my way, but as soon as you read what the tag says, a smile breaks out on your face. "If lost, return to Kaiba Mansion."  
  
~~~  
Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
My poor heart aches  
With every step you take  
~~~  
  
After a couple of hours of doing homework, I allowed myself to be dragged to the den to watch a movie. What movie you picked out, I really have no idea because I wasn't really paying that much attention, seeing how you kept 'accidentally' rubbing my thigh with your hand.  
  
Besides, I could tell you weren't watching it either. We were both laying down on the leather couch with me behind you, and my arms around your waist. About thirty minutes into the movie, my hand slowly drifted underneath your shirt and rested there. I wasn't paying much attention to anything, seeing how I was fully intoxicated with your closeness. But I did notice when you scooted further back and allowed our legs to become entwined...   
  
~~~  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
  
**********  
  
That song makes Seto-chan sound sooo possessive!! ::giggles madly:: I'm getting tired of writing in first person, so the next chappies *if you want them* will be in third, cuz it's more fun that way!! *bwahahaa*  
  
Next Chappie: Yugi and friends are invited to Seto-chan's mansion by Mokuba and find Seto-chan and Jou-chan on the couch being all snuggly!! What is going to be the gang's reaction? More importantly, how's Honda going to react? Stay tuned!! ^^  
  
REVIEW!! Onegai? I always get really hyper when I get them in the mail, I fall out of my chair in happiness! Arigatou!! ::kisses and throws out Seto-chan & Jou-chan kiss-kiss plushies:: --I want one!! hehe!! Thankies to alll the nice reviewers that have reviewed!! You're in my Kewl Kat book!! ^.~ 


	3. The Reaction

::hops:: Gods, I do that a lot don't I? Arigatou a million times to all reviewers!! I wuv all of you!! ::throws Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes plushies:: I must admit, this chappie was a little bit harder for me to write and it's longer than the rest!! O.O  
  
I still can't believe that there are three chapters to this story now!! I need to work on the ones on my site. ^^;; But I won't stop this one until it's finished!! I SWEAR IT!! ^^ I lied...this one is not going to be in third person, because I think it'd be funny to write in Honda's POV, gomen if it sucks!! Oh yes, and this chappie takes place on the same day as Chappie Two, just in a different spot!  
  
Hehe, poor Jou-chan...he's forced to wear a collar!! **I wouldn't mind wearing that -particular- one. ::smiles::**  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, because in the show, Seto-chan and Jou-chan are hiding their feelings!! ::pouts:: Besides, Anzu is still alive and she would SO be burned at the stake if I owned it. ^^ **and Yami and Yugi would help me!! bwahaha** Also, I don't own Linkin Park's Song, Crawling!! ::that's a weird looking word, just look at it long enough and you'll see what I mean! Same thing with mirror!!::  
  
WARNINGS: This story is Shounen ai, meaning no -explicit- descriptive times **sniffs, I wish! I just have no talent in writing them!!**. So obviously you're not homophobic, but if you are, then why are you on chapter three now? ::smiles cutely:: Slight Honda/Jou one-sided on Honda's part, so let's just say he's extremely jealous of the love Jou-chan has found in Seto-chan instead of him!!  
***************  
  
If You Were Mine - Chapter Three  
  
Honda's POV  
  
***************  
~~~  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
~~~  
  
This was really not like him. Jounouchi did not show up at the Game Shop for the second day in a row! I hope he hasn't gotten in trouble with his father again, that'd be bad news... Or maybe one of his old gang peoples threatened him and he's off fighting them off without me? Dear God I hope not.  
  
I hear the door open and shut suddenly. Yugi doesn't look to see who it is, he's too occupied in Yami's embrace. So, being the nice guy I am, I turn to greet the customer myself.  
  
"Mokuba?" I was surprised. What was Kaiba's little brother doing here? After all, Kaiba could buy him anything he could ever want. "What's up little guy?"  
  
Mokuba made a small, offended face at being called little, but shrugged it off easily enough. Another reason to like him more than his stuck-up bigger brother, he knows when not to make a big deal of things! Even Jou likes Mokuba... "Well, Niisama forgot to pick me up at school today, and I was just wondering if you guys wanted to come over and play some video games!!"  
  
Ryou finished his own zoning out and blinked at the younger Kaiba's request. "But Mokuba, I thought Kaiba did not want us around..." I smiled. For being so quiet, Ryou certainly did know what was up. He was probably having another arguement with Bakura, trying to keep him in his soul room so he and Yami wouldn't fight in front of everyone.  
  
I nodded in agreement with the white-haired boy, but Yugi had somehow found it within himself to bounce away from Yami to take part in the conversation. "Kaiba-kun isn't that bad guys! I'm sure that if he sees us there when he gets home, he wouldn't mind all that much. Right Mokuba?"  
  
I could tell that Yugi's statement had brightened Mokuba's mood. "Of course Yugi!" the younger Kaiba smiled. "I can't wait! Let's go you guys!"  
  
Yet, even as we left the Game Shop, something in my gut was telling me that I really should not be going to Kaiba's Mansion. Yes, the older Kaiba had made it quite clear to steer clear of his house, but there was something else there, especially today. Why did I have this feeling that I would not like what awaited me in that enormous house?  
  
~~~  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending  
Controlling/I can't seem  
~~~  
  
It took us about thirty minutes to get to Mokuba and Kaiba's place and I must say, the place is huge! Not only does it have a gate to keep people out, Mokuba had to use a keypad and intercom to enter.   
  
As the younger Kaiba messed with the keypad, I could tell he was having some sort of trouble. Curious, I walked over to him. "What's up Mokuba?"  
  
He made an irritated face at me before answering. "Niisama isn't answering the intercom and neither are the servants, so I think I'll just have to do a security override."  
  
Hm, interesting. Kaiba isn't answering his brother's calls? This is new territory! I clutch my stomach unconsciously. Dear God, that queasy feeling is coming back. Am I having some sort of premonition? My mind wandered and fell on my best friend. Jounouchi... Waittaminute! Kaiba wouldn't be doing anything to Jou would he? Sure, they taunted each other often and constantly battled, but what if Jou lost one of those competitions and Kaiba made him do something...   
  
I shook my head to clear my head of such thoughts. No, there's no way Jou would submit to that kind of crap, and although I'm hesitant to admit it, I don't think that Kaiba would sink that low, but there are times he would...Shit.  
  
Yugi had seen me clutch my stomach and looked at me worriedly. "Honda, are you all right?"  
  
I hadn't meant to make a scene about my bad feeling, but since Yugi asked, I couldn't lie, especially with Yami standing right over there. "Just got a bad feeling Yugi. Don't worry about it."  
  
As soon as I had finished speaking, the gates that blocked our path to the Kaiba brothers' mansion parted to grant us passage. I saw that Mokuba was in a huff, because as soon as the gates had opened, he bounded towards the front door, only to find he had forgotten his keys inside.  
  
"Niisama!!" He banged on the door as the rest of us approached. Geez kid, maybe he's not home? Wait, did I just hear something? That feeling isn't getting better, in fact, I think it's getting worse...  
  
~~~  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure  
~~~  
  
Mokuba finally stopped banging on the door after around ten minutes. He sighed and turned to me. "Maybe we should go through the garage? Sorry about this guys!"  
  
I see the amusement on Yugi and Ryou's faces whereas there is nothing on Yami's face. I smile at the younger Kaiba. "Don't worry about it Mokuba, it's not your fault!" We all follow him around the house where he punches in a simple code and the garage...doors open?! My jaw falls to the floor as I see all the cars that were stored in the clean garage.  
  
DAMN! For someone who isn't legally allowed to drive, Kaiba sure does have a lot of vehicles! A metallic blue Hummer, a yellow Jeep Wrangler, a crimson Camaro were some to name. Mokuba walks past all the vehicles as if it was nothing and opens the door to the house. "Come on guys, I'll get you something to eat!"  
  
As the others entered the mansion, something on one of the vehicles in the back caught my eye. Making sure no one saw me, I quickly walked over to it and fingered the tag attached to a side mirror.   
  
-To: Katsuya From: Seto   
Happy Birthday puppy-  
  
I drop the tag as if it had an enormous spider on it. He...he called Jou...Katsuya?! Jou didn't let anyone call him that!! Let alone Kaiba! If he were to allow anyone to call him by his first name, you'd think it'd be me! What the hell is going on here?!  
  
~~~  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
~~~  
  
I did my best to shove that tag out of my mind as we ate. But it kept resurfacing! Did I have competition for Jou now? Was I actually going to have to confess to my friend? You'd think that all the stuff I've done for Shizuka that Jou would have noticed, but I guess he's a little on the dense side sometimes. Then again, his denseness is what attracted me to him.  
  
Looking up from my sandwich and away from my disturbing thoughts, I saw that Bakura had decided to come out of his soul room and was now in a heated argument with Ryou.  
  
"And why does the Pharaoh get to stay out of his soul room?!"  
  
Ryou narrowed his eyes. Damn, if looks could kill... "Because if Kaiba saw you here especially he'd have us all thrown out! Besides, how do I know you won't steal anything?!"  
  
I sighed softly to myself as the charade carried on. Although the two of them argued a lot, it was obvious that the two loved each other deeply... Stop right there Honda, don't even start to think that Jou likes Kaiba or the other way around for that matter. All the prick does is insult him and call him a dog...  
  
Not good, I've got to go somewhere in this mansion where I can think and the rest of the gang won't be worried about me. That's it! "Hey Mokuba, where's the bathroom?"   
  
~~~  
Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting/reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...  
~~~  
  
Turns out the closest bathroom was by the living room on the other side of the house and I was totally engrossed in my own world. Sure, I saw a TV on in the room, but surprisingly enough, I didn't see anyone in it. Shrugging my shoulders, I guessed that Kaiba had been watching it and had left to get something else. But when I actually looked at the TV, it really didn't seem like it'd be a movie that Kaiba would watch! In fact, it was...Jou's favorite...  
  
Coincidence, must be because there's no way Jou could be here! I locked myself in the bathroom and slid down the wall. I -have- to get my thoughts together. Jou wouldn't be here, he was supposed to be at the Game Shop with us! But, he didn't show, and right after school...he didn't walk with me today...or yesterday even. Last week after detention, Jou and I were -supposed- to go to the mall so he could point out some things that he might want for his birthday, but he didn't show up then either.  
  
A sound from the other room jolted me out my thoughts. What the hell was that? That queasy feeling came back and I had that feeling that I really would not like the sight I would see if I opened the door leading to the living room. But my hand, acting on its own, unlocked the bathroom door and I stepped out into the hall. Walking slowly towards the room, I heard a familiar voice...  
  
"Gods Seto..."  
  
I just wanted to stop and just turn around as if I hadn't heard that voice. I knew that instantly it was Jou's...and obviously Kaiba was doing something to him that I ought not see. But, my legs wouldn't stop moving! I entered the room silently, the TV drowning out my soft footsteps.   
  
At my feet there was Jou's shirt with Kaiba's white trench coat right beside it, but there were no other stray articles of clothing lying about that my tormented eyes could see. My worst nightmare had come to life. I saw with my own eyes Jou's blonde head thrown back on the couch arm with his eyes shut, sweating slightly. He moaned occasionally, and I retreated slowly, as to not draw attention to myself.  
  
I heard Jou let out a small cry as his body shook and I saw Kaiba lift himself to my friend's face and kissed him passionately. That was enough for me. I was dead meat if Kaiba saw me, and my mind was all ready gone. I retreated quickly, going back to the kitchen where the others were.  
  
~~~  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure  
~~~  
  
As I reentered the kitchen, I see that Bakura and Yami are sitting on opposite sides of the table glaring at each other with their respective hikari's sighing hopelessly at them and Mokuba laughing uncontrollably.   
  
"Hi Honda!" Yugi sweat-dropped. "We were going to play DDR in the living room, but then Bakura and Yami started arguing..."  
  
Bakura sent the look of death Yugi's way. "The Pharaoh started it!!"  
  
Yami glowered at the other spirit. "Don't even think of looking at my aibou like that Tomb Robber, besides, you sound like a child..."  
  
Ryou's Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously and he got out of his chair to lunge at the spirit. Luckily for Yami, Ryou had latched himself onto Bakura's arm, doing his best to stop him from punching the Pharaoh. "Please 'Kura! You promised!"  
  
Usually, this would result in my laughing, but the sight of the closeness between Ryou and Bakura, and Yami's protectiveness of Yugi, made anger rise within me. Jou would never be mine, that prick Kaiba had gotten to him first. Worst yet, he could offer him more than I could ever dream of...safety from his father. My fists clenched and unclenched as I strove to keep a neutral face on as I reached for my unfinished sandwich.  
  
Mokuba, through his laughing, tried to speak. "Okay...I'm all right...really! Do you guys want to play DDR now? I'll go set up the dance pads!"  
  
I couldn't resist letting them know what was awaiting them in the living room. "I wouldn't go in there guys, unless you want to see some fags getting it on."  
  
I could feel Bakura and Yami's eyes burning with anger at the term I used, but I didn't care. Yes, I accepted their relationships with their hikari's, but the one man I loved was with someone else! I had to let it out somehow...  
  
I could hear Yugi gasp, but he pulled his Yami out of the kitchen to where I could barely hear what he whispered. "Yami, he didn't mean us, besides, you know he doesn't care that we are together!"   
  
Yami's sigh was heavy enough for me to hear. "Fine aibou, but then what did he mean..." Yugi's voice muttered one word, and I knew then that he knew that I felt something for Jou because Yami voiced his understanding.   
  
~~~  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
~~~  
  
Unfortunately for me, two people entered the kitchen. Two specific people I did -not- want to see, but it was inevitable since it was his house after all. I saw a deep blush on Jou's face as he saw that the whole gang was in Kaiba's kitchen and there he was, with an unbuttoned shirt on -and- holding Kaiba's hand. Not to mention his hair was even messier than usual.  
  
"Hi guys." He smiled, but I could tell that it was fake. I could also tell that he was a nervous wreck, most likely because he was wondering on how we would take his new relationship... I'm not going to be so forgiving of him...  
  
"Hi Jou!" Yugi bounced up and down in happiness. "Are you and Kaiba-kun together now? That's great!!" He didn't even let Jou answer him, he was too happy.  
  
Jou held his head in disbelief. "Okay, who let Yugi have sugar?" Yami whistled innocently as he looked around the kitchen. "Yami, you know he's going to be like this for another three hours right?" I could feel Jou walking towards me and then he clasped my shoulder. "Hey Honda! What's up?"  
  
I...I couldn't take the closeness, because I knew it would never be the way I wanted. I had to get out of this house, and the one sure way I could was to... "Get your hand off me."  
  
I could feel his shock as he withdrew from me and just knew that Kaiba's eyes were burning holes through my skull. "H...Honda? What's up buddy?"  
  
"Nothing, I just don't want a faggot to touch me." Gods Jou, I don't want to do this to you. I was about to soften up what I had just said when I was hauled from my seat and slammed against the wall with Kaiba's hand around my throat.  
  
"What did you call him?" Kaiba's eyes were menacing. I don't think I really have ever seen him this angry before. "Nevermind, get out of here now. If I even see you around Katsuya again, your ass is mine bastard." With that, he took me by the collar and literally threw me out the front door. "You have one minute to get off my property and then I'm calling the guards." He turned and slammed the door shut.  
  
My forehead is bleeding, but the physical pain is not as bad as the pain in my heart. As I quickly exited Kaiba's property, I began to think, because who ever said 'Life sucks and then you die...' was dead on target. There's only one direction I can go with this, and I'm afraid it's not one that I want to travel...  
  
~~~  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing what is real  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/confusing what is real  
~~~  
  
****************  
  
JEALOUS HONDA!! WHOAA!! ::giggles:: Does anyone know if they actually sell Yu-Gi-Oh plushies anywhere? I know in Japan they sell cell phone covers... I want to actually make Seto-chan and Jou-chan kiss-kiss plushies and put them in my Jeep!! FUN!! **I all ready have the keychains on my rear view mirror!! They get action while I drive!! ^^;;**  
  
~~***ALERT***~~   
  
I'm leaving on a band trip this Thursday **4/24/03** and won't be back until that Sunday night! I'll try to work on a chappie while I'm on the bus!!! Thought I'd let you peeps know. Love you all!!  
  
~~***End of ALert***~~  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter Four: Honda has been kicked out of Kaiba Mansion, due to threats from Seto-chan! Jou-chan is depressed and wonders if his relationship with Seto-chan will last because of the rumors Honda has spread over three weeks time. The rest of the group has accepted Seto-chan and Jou-chan being together, but is it possible for Jou-chan's best friend, Honda, to see past his own feelings and what he wants to let the one he loves be happy, even if Jou-chan isn't loving him?  
  
I don't have any ideas for Chapter five, so based on the description of Chappie Four, send me what you might want via e-mail! The person with the best suggestion will get a picture I drew of Seto & Jou today in Band class...^^;;;  
  
Gomen that I haven't done this sooner, but thankies to the following people for their reviews!! **they're in no particular order!!**  
  
Neko-chan  
Chibi Inu Jou no Seto  
Delete  
Jadej.j  
silver-fanged-dragon  
babygurl  
FireFaerie  
Anime Writer Karica  
Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo  
Taito-kisses  
Crescent Fighter  
PanDora  
Dark  
Emily88  
SaturnSerenity4ever  
daisy  
yuna82  
aku-no-hime  
Beautiful Tenshi  
Kay  
ladyfreedom17  
Space Case  
Ani-Coolgirl  
Assassin of the Shadows  
Karma Strike  
  
You know the drill peoples, please review!! I want to get hyper!! ::giggles:: Love you all!! ::huggles:: 


	4. Longing

::sniffles:: You guys are too nice!! ::sobs against the keyboard as she reads all the reviews and glomps all:: Thank you to all reviewers!! I have to say you are the reason why I'm continuing this story, and I'm anxious myself to see how it all plays out in the end!! ::throws out Seto-chan plushies that comes with him holding a box of Pocky!!::  
  
I wrote all this on my graphing calculator...bwahaha!! I was bored in school so I decided to write chappie four!! ^^;;;  
  
Hide's D-day is this Friday. ::sobs:: I'm wearing my red vinyl pants and a tribute shirt to school and of course listening to nothing but X Japan that day. So sad...I'll post piccies of him and my outfit on my website, check it out!! ^^::giggles::  
  
Anywho, onto the main reason why you're on this page! ^^;; Gomen, I like to rant from time to time. JA!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or X Japan's song, Longing ~togireta melody~ (unchained melody). ::sniffles:: Download all their songs, esp Tears!! They're the best... sorry!! ::slaps head:: The only thing I do own is this plot and my nickname for Honda --- "Mr. Unicorn Man!!" Hehe!! I'm so cruel...^.~ Oh yea, and this chappie is basically just their thoughts and crap. ^^;; Chappie five will have more action between characters!! ^^  
  
Warnings: Although I really shouldn't put this, but this story is Shonen ai, with hints of other stuff for older type people. ::runs off and laughs and sits back down at her keyboard:: But obviously you don't care because you're reading this sentence now. ^^   
  
Current pairings: Seto/Jou (main), Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou and one-sided Honda/Jou that has turned rather nasty!!  
  
Sorry for the late update! I had lost the disk it was on, but it's up now! I'll finish this soon. I won't leave it hanging!  
  
********************  
  
If You Were Mine - Chapter Four   
  
~Two POVs this Chappie!! Both start at the same time, but they're not a continuation of the other. I hope it isn't too confusing!!~  
  
********************  
  
--------------------  
  
Honda's POV  
  
--------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
kizutsuke atta kotoba mo  
  
kasaneta namida mo  
  
itsuka wa omoide ni naru yo  
  
dakara...togireta Melody  
  
mune ni dakishimete ashita mo ikiru darou  
  
anata ni aenakute mo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I could feel his cold eyes burning into the back of my head. It made me just want to jump out of my seat and scream "I DIDN'T SAY THAT!!" And why would I want to do that during class you ask? Well during gym class four days ago, I had told some guys about Kaiba and Jou, but I -only- said that they were going out. Nothing more. Sure, I had said some stuff off hand today, but when the news came back to me, it had evolved into saying that the older Kaiba was abusing Jou. To make things even worse, Kaiba had heard about it. I don't know about other people, but after what Kaiba did to me three weeks ago, I have say that I'm not looking forward to his reaction this time around. Shit...I shook my head to clear away all the morbid thoughts that could possibly be going through Kaiba's head right now.   
  
I already feel terrible about what I've done. Because of all the crap I've said, I hurt Jou so much that he hasn't been at school the past three days. Damn! Why do I have to be such a jackass?! When he's finally found happiness in someone else, I have to make him feel horrible about it. I guess it was pure jealousy that made me do the things I did. Jealousy that the person that he was in love with wasn't me...  
  
Even with those torturous eyes aimed at my skull, I decided to apologize to Jou. But there's no way I can do that as long as he stays in that mansion! If I even set foot on that rich idiot's property he'll beat the crap out of me. Unless...unless Jou still thinks of me as a friend. Then he wouldn't let Kaiba hurt me... I laughed silently to myself, and immediately felt Kaiba's glare intensify. Geez, that guy is so possessive, I don't see how Jou can stand it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sing without you   
  
I'll sing without you  
  
Can't you feel my heart  
  
Falling through the rain  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And now all I need to do is somehow get Jou out of that house and apologize to him. I know that there is no possible way to heal all the damage I have done, but at least I'll be able to get this guilt trip off of my chest. Although I really don't want to do this, I might have to talk to Kaiba after school.  
  
I shuddered at the thought. Talk to Kaiba after school?! Yeah right Honda! The only thing he'd let you say is "Don't hurt me!! Don't hurt me!!" And then he'd proceed to wipe the floor with you. Crap. Well, at least I'd have tried...better than nothing at all right?  
  
After the school dismissal bell rang, I rushed to catch up with Kaiba, a bad feeling growing in my stomach as I went, but ignored it. I -had- to do this, I didn't want to lose my best friend over something that should be making him happy.  
  
"Kaiba..." I tried to get his attention, but he kept walking. Didn't even acknowledge my presence! Well, this is too important to ignore you stupid idiot! "Hey Kaiba! I want to talk to you about Jou..."  
  
That got his attention real quick. He turned around so fast I didn't think it was humanly possible, oh wait, this is Kaiba we're talking about here. He stood there, with hell itself imbedded in his eyes. "I don't want to hear your crap Honda. You should be thankful you are still able to stand right now."  
  
He was about to continue, but I did the bravest thing I will ever do in my life. I cut him off. "I just want to apologize okay?! I didn't say anything besides the fact you two were together, but somehow it turned into something worse! I would never dream of doing something that would hurt Jou that bad! I swear it!"  
  
Kaiba's gaze narrowed. Crap, I really don't think he believes me. Tough luck buddy, I've known Jou longer than you have, and I don't care if you are his lover or not, I'm going to apologize!! While I was thinking, he did something surprising. "You'll have to tell Katsuya yourself, because I'm not going to forgive you unless he does."   
  
As he got into his limo, I just stood there like an idiot. Blinking countless times, I still couldn't believe my good luck! Yet as I stood there someone tapped my shoulder. "You just going to give Jounouchi up like that?"  
  
I turned around in surprise. "What do you mean..."  
  
The guy smiled back at me. "I can tell you like him a lot and just giving him up to that stuck-up rich boy isn't like you at all. I can help you in this, if you'll let me."  
  
I really wanted to take him up on his offer, but where I was, I could gain back his friendship and still be able to talk to him. Yet if his plan worked...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sing without you  
  
I'll sing without you  
  
Can't you hold my tears  
  
Cause, I still love you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
--------------------  
  
Jou-chan's POV  
  
--------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't face the thought of being alone  
  
I sing for the song that still carries on  
  
mune ni dakishimete omoi o utawasete  
  
koe ni naranakute mo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gods...I never thought the guy who I've known for the longest time to stoop to doing something this low... I mean, come on! We've been friends for ages and the one time I find someone who loves me, he flips out and calls me a fag! I held my head in my hands as I sit on my lover's bed. Sure, I had expected for Honda to be surprised, but not to totally destroy me at school.  
  
Yup that's right, I haven't been to school in three days. Seto's gotten onto me about it, saying that he's gone to school and no one seems to care, but he's got the reputation of 'Talk to me and you die' and I, well, anyone can basically talk to me. I admit, I've softened up the past one and a half months since I've been with him, and I don't know, I just never thought this situation with Honda would escalate to the level it has.  
  
Three weeks ago after Seto had practically thrown Honda out of the house, the following day Honda had started saying stuff about the two of us at school. Now, I'm not entirely positive what Seto had said to him, but it must have been pretty bad to make my best friend do this kind of stuff to me.  
  
I shake my head as I lay down on my stomach with my face buried in the soft, fluffy pillows, inhaling his scent. Crazy aren't I? I still think of Honda as a best friend. Well, of course I do! We've been through worse than this, or at least to my knowledge we have, and we've gotten through it! But, I have this strange gut instinct that it's more than a petty squabble that I'm dealing with.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sing without you  
  
I'll sing without you  
  
Can't you feel my pain  
  
There's nothing I can do  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It couldn't possibly jealousy right? I groan into the pillow. Why the hell didn't I see it earlier?! Honda had failed every time he had tried to snag a girl and when I succeed before him, it's understandable for him to blow up at me! I hug the pillow against my head tightly. And it sure made things worse when he found out I was with a guy... A laugh escaped from my throat as I thought of Seto...  
  
GOD! I've turned into a frickin girl!! I mentally cursed Seto and his dominance. Some day, I swore, I'm going to give him a taste of his own medicine...dammit. I slapped myself. Stop thinking like that!!  
  
I need to get back to thinking the way I was before...deep breaths Katsuya...deep breaths. You need to focus on the problem concerning your best friend and your lover who happens to have soft chestnut hair, captivating cerulean eyes and a body that makes you want to... I beat my heat relentlessly against the pillow. It was about this time I was glad I was not a pillow, or at least this one in particular. I -need- to focus on Honda, and not my fantasies about screwing Seto!!   
  
I'll always be his friend no matter what he says about me. Well, I take that back. If he even mentions something about Shizuka, that'd be the end of the line. But I know deep in my heart somehow, that he doesn't want to do this and some insane emotion is driving him to do the things he is doing now...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I still have a longing for your memory  
  
kizutsuku dake demo  
  
kokoro o tsutaetai yo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Honda, I hope you face your inner demons soon. I hate it when we're not on talking terms... And as I think that thought silently to myself, I hear the door open and Seto's voice announcing that he was home. I jump off the bed to go greet him, but when I get down the stairs, I see that he hadn't closed the door.   
  
"Seto, what's up?" I look at him curiously, tilting my head to the side unconsciously.  
  
He laughs at my expression and after kissing me, he points out to the front gate, he whispers in my ear. "Someone out there wants to talk to you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ima wa...hitori ni shinai de  
  
furi sosogu ame ni niware sou na yume  
  
ashita mo kanaderu  
  
Sing without you  
  
I'll sing without you  
  
Can't you feel my heart  
  
Falling through the rain  
  
Sing without you  
  
I'll sing without you  
  
Can't you feel my heart  
  
Falling through the rain  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*********************  
  
Yea, this chappie was basically just them thinking to themselves and getting their feelings straight! Thankies for all the help for ideas for Chappie Five! The winner is: . I'll send you a piccie of Jou-chan soon, I hope you'll like it. ^^;; I did my best!!  
  
Stay tuned for Chappie Five: Honda is waiting outside for Jou so he can apologize, or is he? Who was that mysterious guy type person who offered to 'help' Honda get Jou-chan 'back' and what other cards does he have up his sleeve?! Will this crazy love puzzle ever be solved? Even more importantly, what's Seto-chan going to do to Honda when he finds out what he's planning to do to Jou? OH THE DRAMA!!   
  
You know the drill peoples, please review!! I like to get all hyper!! ^^ ::bounces off to look for doujinshi:: 


	5. sore na noni, boku wa kimi no tomodachi

Here's the plan, I'll update this fic once a week, and when i'm inspired maybe you'll get two a week! I promise I will never leave this thing alone for as long as I did the first time... that was just so wrong...  
  
Anywho, yup. This chapter's going to be crazy! ^^ ::shivers:: I have goosebumps! Sorry if they're slightly out of character, I've been watching a lot of Naruto lately, *episode 65 this week! Yatta~!* And I've been drooling over KakaIru fics and my new Gai-sensei figure! ^^ AND MY CHUUNIN VEST CAME IN!! ::pumps fist:: oh yes. Now my Lee-san plush needs to come in... ::sniffs:: I ordered it a week and a half ago!! ::cries in a corner::  
  
I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG!! ::poo!:: It's called Glory! *or something like that* It's the seventh closer for One Piece! *great anime about pirates. i strongly suggest. go to http://kaizoku-fansubs.com!!*  
  
SO! With my jabbering ceased, here's the next installment of this fic!  
  
********************  
  
If You Were Mine  
  
Chapter Five - sore na noni, boku wa kimi no tomodachi...  
  
********************  
  
------------------  
  
Honda's POV  
  
------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I always wanted to tell you, but couldn't even tell half  
  
I was able to meet that gaze that surrounds me everytime we met  
  
I'll be near, the dreams shine everytime we tell it  
  
that soft smile of yours made me happy, it was kind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hell...I've never been so nervous in my entire life, well, besides that time when I actually found out that I did indeed swing that way, and I loved my best friend Jounouchi Katsuya. To even think that Kaiba would be willing to allow me to talk with Jounouchi alone, even if we are in his front yard is amazing. I never thought that he was able to trust someone that much, well, I guess you learn something new everyday.  
  
I snap out of my reverie to see the huge oak doors of Kaiba's mansion slowly open to reveal your hesitant form. That's a shocker. I never would have thought you the person to be nervous around me, but then again, I had never called you a faggot before or spread rumors around school about you before now have I? So I guess you have a legitimate excuse for being aloof.  
  
You slowly walk down the steps to come closer to where I'm standing at the gates, without even a glance back to the still open door for a look of reassurance from your lover. That's the Jou I know, the confident guy that has the attitude of 'I can do anything I want to, and there's no way in hell you can stop me.'   
  
Strange, but as you draw nearer to me, my voice is getting caught in my throat. Didn't I decide to kill these thoughts of love towards you? Didn't I decide to be your friend and support your newfound love? I guess first-loves die-hard...  
  
I slap myself inwardly. You came here do reverse what you did before. You need him as a friend, better than nothing right? You can start anew Honda... all you need now is for him to trust you again...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
glory glory you're my shine   
  
even these tears change into courage because of you  
  
without giving up, I'll walk to that wish-granting place  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey there Jou." Damn~! What a stupid way to start a conversation! Although I thought it stupid to say that, you just stand there like you always have and strangely enough, I still sense that best friend presence radiating from you.  
  
"Honda, long time no see." You look down to the ground for a second to think before looking back at me. "Seto said you had something to say..."  
  
"Yes..." I cleared my throat, desperately trying to quell my anger at hearing him call Kaiba by his first name. Remember Honda, you are his best friend! You need to support him... "I apologize for what I did! I really didn't mean to say that! It just... it just slipped out I swear! Honest.. I..." I would have continued my broken sentences and stumbling over the too many words that tried to escape my mouth, except that I felt something against me.  
  
What the hell... he's, hugging me? What's this all about? "Jounouchi?" I ask slowly, I didn't want to convey the wrong idea, I just wanted to relay that I didn't think of him that way anymore... or at least I was trying to...  
  
"Honda, don't worry about it." Jounouchi drew away, but he left his hands clasped on my shoulders. "What's important is that you had the guts to apologize. After all, that's what best friends do right?"  
  
Oh my god. OH MY GOD! PRAISE THE LORD! (or insert any damn deity you want to there) He... he's not mad? I have to pinch myself...OWWW!! YES! ITS NOT A DREAM!! Calm down Honda, keep a straight face... okay fine you can smile just don't do anything stupid, because you know that that bastard Kaiba is watching every single move you are making. Yet not even that can dampen my mood. I have my best friend back!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
why is the future with you? why are you still near me?  
  
the city we met in still continues to live today  
  
the things I can believe in always won't change  
  
even if we're far apart, our hearts are together, laugh together  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
------------------  
  
Jounouchi's POV  
  
------------------  
  
I have to say, my spirits have lightened since I heard Honda's apology. For a moment there I thought that he was about to profess love to me or something. Imagine that! Honda, in love with me! I laugh inwardly to myself and slowly just take in the ecstatic emotions that are displayed across my best friend's face.   
  
"What's done is done Honda. All we can do is move forward now and forget what happened in the past." I leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "Although don't expect for Seto to think that way, just give him time. He'll come around soon, I'll talk to him about it." At the last part of the sentence, I drew away from Honda and gave him a wink, suggesting what type of 'talking' Seto and I would do.  
  
A furious blush came across your face as I hinted at what I was to do. I laughed. Got a rather good mental image there didn't ya Honda?   
  
"Anyway, I would invite you inside, but I don't think that's going to happen today. How about we go to the card shop tomorrow and hang out like we used to?" I thought it would be nice to do something with the gang, since I haven't seen them since before this problem had arisen.  
  
I look on your face to judge your reaction, or better yet, the way you're taking the question. I can tell that you're fighting some internal battle on whether or not to accept my invitation, but you're taking it like you usually do. This is a -good- sign!  
  
"Sure why not?" You reply with a smile on your face. "I'll go tell Yugi all right? I'll see you later Jou!" You wave good-bye to me, and walk through the gates. I can tell that you're happier now. How can I tell? You carry yourself higher and there's a slight spring to your step. Now I have to go convince Seto that all is cool now. This should be fun...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
glory glory you're my shine   
  
even lonely nights change into courage because of you   
  
without letting go of these warmth in my hands  
  
actually, it's still too bright for me, yet  
  
I take pride of you being here  
  
even when I'm down, I still walk forward as to lighten up the paths  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
------------  
  
Honda's POV  
  
------------  
  
This is good. No, scratch that. This is great! I can finally start talking to Jou again! No more of this, I have to avoid you at all costs so your boyfriend won't kick the living crap out of me! This soothes my soul to NO ends.   
  
As I walk along the sidewalk and away from Kaiba's mansion, my mind slowly begins to wander back to the conversation I had with that guy at school... He had told me his plan to get me together with Jou, but I don't really believe it will work. Besides, isn't it better to just be friends rather than to risk the possibilities of being lovers? Especially since he all ready has one...  
  
Yet, there's always that voice, the voice that says, "You never know until you try." And hey, I haven't tried yet now have I? SO- I'm going to give it a shot. I'm going to risk it all and somehow, somehow I'm going to get Kaiba to dance to my tune and waltz right into my plot that will eventually separate him and Jou forever. Not to mention Jou becoming mine.  
  
Tomorrow when Jou meets up with us at the card shop, I'm sure that Kaiba will want to go along with him, being the over-possessive idiot that he is. And that, my friends, is when I'm going to make my move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
even the flowing clouds and the swaying wind  
  
change into courage because of you  
  
without letting go of these warmth in my hands  
  
even the flowing clouds and the swaying wind  
  
change into courage because of you  
  
without letting go of these warmth in my hands  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**end chapter five**  
  
Yatta~! I actually finished it in one sitting! I'm SO proud of me! *it must have been my lucky Chunnin vest and Gai-sensei figure* ::rubs eyes and looks at clock:: O.o its 2:22 a.m.! GEEZ! I hope you liked this chapter and I HOPE that none of the characters were too out of character, I haven't seen this series in forever.   
  
I love reviews, yet I also love it when you just read this fic and continue to read it! ^^ It makes me get all warm and gooey inside and want to eat marshmellows!! ^^ SO! Click the magical button on the bottom of the page and review! arigatou gozaimasu!!  
  
Preview of Chapter Six: Seto relents and lets Jou go to the card shop with his friends, if he goes along of course! And although Honda acts like a friend to Jou, do his actions mean more than what Jou's dense mind picks up? And why is Seto getting so mad at Honda? Is Yugi insane? Why is Yami mad at Yugi? Stay tuned!! 


	6. nan to iimashite ka?

WAA~ I didn't mean to update so late! I worked A LOT last week and I didn't really have any time to do anything... it sucked! ::cries:: PLUS~ I didn't find ANY songs to fit this chapter until now, so yea. That kinda didn't help at all. So I had to write my own. No stealing please!!  
  
YEA! Craziness will happen this chapter, as well as a deranged Yugi. Hehe. I do enjoy tormenting him... because he comes across as "IM SO INNOCENT!" Haha, yea right. And Kakashi and Iruka are my lovers. HAHAHA. DUDE! He WEARS LEATHER. And ever since Yami came along, he started wearing MORE and MORE kinky clothes. Jeez. and HOW old is this boy? I'm so proud of him. ^.^ ::ahem:: On the note of Yugi, in this fic, basically everything that Yugi wears is SOMEHOW on Yami as well. Yea...that's just the way it's going to be. ^.^   
  
I haven't even decided on who the mystery person is. ^^;;; Well, its like i -KNOW- who this person is, I just don't know how to put the person in character... and I don't want to mess up! The mystery person will be revealed along the way, no worries.   
  
Apparently, I made an error in uploading something and they suspended me from uploading chapters... that sucks... ^^;; OH YEA, and another reason why this is late is because I used up all my free hours for January, so I had to find someway to post it on another computer. SORRY!  
  
::sniff:: No lemons will be in this story... if they are, they will be implied, meaning no juicy, intimate, graphic details!! This is because I'm not confident in my writing skills in that area... hehe. I wish. Blargh. (It might be worse since its in first person POV... O.o crap, I didn't think about that...)  
  
Distant Soul: Well, I'm rambling now. So, Lee-san! Won't you say my disclaimer?  
  
Rock Lee: Demo, Distant Soul-sama, I'm from a different anime...  
  
Distant Soul: IT DOESNT MATTER~! I own your soul now. Hurry up or I'll tell Gai-sensei and make you do 500 laps around Konoha village on your hands!  
  
Rock Lee: O.o HAI HAI DISTANT SOUL-SAMA~! ::does nice guy pose:: Distant Soul doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! except for the plot of this story and the song (Moon in Sun) written here~!  
  
Distant Soul: ::claps:: good job! just for that, I'll buy a Sakura-chan plushie!  
  
Rock Lee: ^///^   
  
*******************************  
  
If You Were Mine  
  
Chapter Six - nan to iimashite ka? (What did you say?)  
  
*******************************  
  
-----------------------  
  
Jonouchi's POV  
  
-----------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dance dance  
  
in the hallroom of love  
  
can't you see the sunlight  
  
or is it clouded by the moon?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can never talk to you when you're like this, when you're so stuck on what you want that you won't even let -me- have a word in. There are times where I really don't mind your possessiveness, but this time I think it's gone a little too far. I mean, all I want to do is go somewhere with my friends. Yet somehow I don't think that's the problem that you're seeing, maybe it's the fact that Honda is going and you're not entirely comfortable with me being around him just yet. Well suck it up Seto, cuz... waiiittt. A devious little plan started to form within my mind once that last thought floated through my mind. Not a bad idea. Not bad at all...  
  
You stop in your ranting when you see an all too familiar smirk spread across my face. "Jou-koi, nan desu ka?" You cross your eyes as you lean back against the cabinet. Nice position... I think I'll take advantage of this, time to play slut. I laughed inwardly, he's going to let me go with my friends, I'll make sure of that.   
  
"Nothing...in particular." I put my arms behind my head as I stretch luxuriously, yup it's working. I can feel your eyes trace over every part of my body. Iya, I didn't do that on purpose, nooo... Done stretching I walked over to you slowly and gauge your reaction to what you -know- I'm going to do.   
  
Usually, I would press up against you and say something erotic that would cause you to flip me over and proceed to do unmentionable things to me. Demo, this time, this time it'll be different. I do my usual routine of walking up to you, but kneel down in front of you. At first, you think I'm going to press up against that part of your body, yet being the evil uke that I am, I move over and open a cabinet off to my right and pretend to look through it  
  
You just stare at me with those eyes of yours, and the possessiveness is burning brightly inside of them. "You really want to go? Then fine, go." You push me none too gently to the ground and straddle me. "Demo... you'll have to convince me first."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Throbbing throbbing  
  
this heart of mine  
  
won't you let me release my emotions  
  
or will you make me walk in the rain?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yatta~!" I could see Yugi's happy face when I opened the door to the Game Shop. "Jou-kun! I'm really happy that you could come!" I looked over to say hello but stopped short when I actually saw Yugi. I blinked a couple of times. I could -not- be seeing this. No way in HELL would Yami ever... ohhh.   
  
Yea, Yami does not look very happy either. In fact, he looks downright pissed off. Well, I would be too if I had a hikari who had dyed his hair PINK. Not to mention wearing pink fishnet shirt and black vinyl pants. At least it looked good on Yami...   
  
"Having trouble with your hikari Yami?" Seto smirked behind me. Taunting Yami has always been Seto's favorite pasttime. "I think that you look rather..."  
  
"Shut up Kaiba." Yami snapped. He walked over to Yugi and dragged him off to a corner. "Yugi-chan, this is no way a great Pharaoh is to dress! I am being utterly humiliated!"  
  
Even from my spot at the door, I could see little Yugi's eyes tearing up. Gotcha there Yami, don't want to make him cry do you? It always works, like it does with Seto and me or at least it does -sometimes-.  
  
Yami slumped in defeat as he slouched against the wall, determined to stay as hidden as possible. "Arigatou Yami-channn." Yugi then kissed his yami cutely on the cheek, leaving a faint blush on the pharaoh's face.  
  
"Yo Jou!" Honda greeting me as he walked in the door, "Glad to see you could come!" He patted my shoulder as he walked by. "So guys, are you up for a game of Dance Dance Revolution?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shatter shatter  
  
little glasses all around me  
  
I don't see you  
  
I don't know what you're doing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-----------  
  
Seto's POV  
  
-----------  
  
Although at first I didn't mind letting Katsuya coming here, but now with Honda eyeing him the way he is, I'm fixing to just drag the puppy right out of here. Yet the only thing that is holding me back is that threat that he made...damn him.  
  
So I watch on as Honda pulls out his PS2 and some strange looking pads. I seem to remember this game from somewhere. Something about stepping on the arrows that coincides with the arrows that show on the screen. I glower at Honda as I see him standing close, too close mind you, to Katsuya as he explains the way you play the game. Maybe I'm just being too protective? Nah, no such thing as that. Katsuya is mine, and I don't intend to share him, at all. No third party is going to enter.  
  
I breathe in and out slowly. I want to keep my promise to Katsuya in that I will not beat Honda to a pulp and try to give him a second chance, but this is really pushing my limits. As I watch on, his and my eyes lock and he sends a smirk my direction before proceeding to step behind Katsuya and place his hands on his waist to help him do the moves correctly.   
  
That's it, I was just about to march over there and punch him to the ground when I felt a hand restrain me. "Kaiba, don't."  
  
"Dammit Yami, let me go." I sneered at the Pharaoh. "Don't you see what he's doing?"  
  
"Actually I do, but Jou-kun will notice what Honda is doing." Yami matched my glower.  
  
I laugh quietly to myself. "Like hell he will, that'll happen in the next century old man." I look over to Katsuya and Honda, only to see Honda still standing way too close and the two of them laughing. A pain that I had never known before tore through my chest. Can't he see what that bastard Honda is doing? Is he really that blind?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looking looking  
  
into the eyes of my friend  
  
what is it that you see?  
  
Am I blind to your thoughts?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
---------------  
  
Jounochi's POV  
  
---------------  
  
As I move to step onto the dance pad, that's when I notice how close Honda had been standing to me this entire time. This is kind of freaky... I look back to Seto, only to see him have the look of Satan upon his face, and the only thing holding him back was Yami holding onto his shoulder, saying something really softly that only Seto could hear.  
  
Is something happening that I should be noticing? What would make Seto so mad... oh waitaminute. Honda? What has he... OHH. Personal space. Seto feels that Honda has entered into his territory! I kind of don't blame him. Honda is standing a little too close.  
  
"Hey Honda, let's play okay?" I tried, in effort to get him to step away.  
  
"All right, but I'll watch you on your first try to see if I can help you improve your technique all right?" He stepped back, but much to my dismay, he stood behind me. Oh great, this is probably the LAST time Seto's ever going to let me be around Honda. Well, He -is- acting slightly creepy. Like he likes me or something.   
  
Bells went off in my head. Dammit! Why didn't I see that earlier! First him getting mad at me when I had announced Seto and my relationship and then him acting all weird when he apologized and now his standing so close to me! Jesus! I inwardly slapped myself for being so dense. I wonder how Seto found the patience... oh yeaaa. That threat I gave him before we left the house... I laugh to myself.   
  
Now what am I going to do? I have to gracefully get myself out of this situation somehow without...um, without being not me. Yea, that made a lot of sense Jounochi. Let's just put it this way, just don't be a cold-hearted bastard. Wait, your boyfriend's one. Damn, just don't be Sata...DAMN! Don't be a prick... DAMN! Just be nice! That works.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ever Free  
  
Is what I wish to forever be  
  
I want to be out of this eternal rain  
  
into the hallroom of your love  
  
Won't you let my heart  
  
see deep within your soul  
  
know your dark secrets  
  
take the moon away from the sun  
  
let your sunshine fill my heart  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yatta~! Another chapter is complete! And its...12:22 a.m.! WHOA~! I sincerely apologize for taking so long. I have NO time now. Well, I do, but I want my PS2 back from my friend. And that means that I have to beat both Pokemon Ruby and Legend of Zelda: Orcale of Ages. Suckage!  
  
Also, I MIGHT up this ficlet's rating to R. Just cuz Honda and Seto might get a little nasty towards each other, but I haven't decided yet.   
  
Preview of Chapter Seven: Jounochi has finally realized that his best friend Honda is in love with him and still will not give up even though Seto looks as though he is going to damn him straight to hell! O.o How will he get out of this awkward situation in the Game Shop? And who is this mystery person that Honda continues to meet up with? And what the -hell- are Seto and Yami doing in the other room? 


	7. Honda's Determination and Seto's frustra...

Yo-! Due to my lack of writing over the past three weeks, I have decided to get off my lazy Final Fantasy playing butt and write more Seto/Jou yummyness!! yatta-!  
  
OHH-! I asked this question in the KakaIru ficlet I'm about to post, but is anyone going to A-Kon this year? I am-! I hope to see everyone who is going! ^.^ I'll post pictures of my costume on my website as soon as I get it finished-! That way you can recognize me if you go! Yatta-!  
  
I hope I'm not getting OOC too much or at all. I really really hate it when I do that. I need to watch the show again some time. It's been a while... haha.   
  
I really do apologize for the long time between my last posting... I still feel bad about it. ::cries:: I WILL finish this story damn it-!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or the song 'Amber' by Dir en grey, but I do own the Vulgar album that I got the official translation from. ^.^   
  
Warning: Obviously, this is a shounen ai story, but I'm guessing that it also has some yaoi in it, but it's only implied. ^.^;; I'm a wuss I know. Pairings in this chapter are: Seto/Jou (of course) Yami/Yuugi, one-sided? Honda/Jou, and implied Yami/Seto/Yami? What the hell am I thinking? ^.^;; no killing me please!   
  
This is for you dangerousgirl-! ^.^ I wuvv you-! Thank you for letting me play Yu-Gi-Oh! Falsebound Kingdom! It rocks!! Seto-chan is the sex! ^///^ You dead foo! ::laughs insanely:: *sorry, inside joke*  
  
I must say, that white trench of his makes him look so SEXY-! Not to mention those TIGHT leather pants... Jou-chan is sooo lucky...  
  
Anyway, onto the next installment!  
  
********************************  
  
--------------------------  
  
If You Were Mine  
  
Chapter Seven - Honda's determination and Seto's frustration!   
  
Whose spirit will break first?  
  
--------------------------  
  
----------------  
  
Jounochi's POV  
  
----------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The spring breeze makes the uneasy sound  
  
as my dreams crumble and my future breaks.  
  
I have no more....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't believe I have been this blind to see this. I mean, Seto saw it before me, and I have known you longer than he has! I guess the fact that you've been my friend for so long, I would have a hard time of seeing your change of feelings towards me. Geez. This makes me feel like a total jerk. Waittaminute, I don't have a reason to feel bad-! I'm happy with Seto, and...   
  
Damn. I have to tell you somehow that I just do not see you that way. God, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but it has to come out sometime, right? "Ano, Honda I think I would do better if you would play with me." I tried to convince him to play, so he wouldn't satisfy his mind with staring at my ass as I moved around the dance pad.  
  
"Oh all right, if you put it that way." Honda moved over to hook up another pad to the Playstation 2 and stepped onto it. "So which song do you want to do? How about..." He tapped a couple of times on the down arrow. "Ecstasy?"  
  
Warning flags went off in my mind. Big huge red flags. I could feel my face threatening to blush, but I tried my hardest to keep it back. Since when was I the one person everyone wanted a piece of?! I could just feel Seto's eyes burning holes through my skull. Well, he'll just have to lighten up. I can take care of myself. "Sure, why not?" I replied to Honda, a happy look on my face. There's no need for Seto to get so possessive, it's not like I'm going to cheat on him or anything. I'm his boyfriend for god's sake!  
  
As the song started up, I heard Seto growl loudly and storm out of room. Hot damn, I didn't know that Honda was pissing him off that bad. Is there something that I'm just not seeing? Seto only does that when he is...let's just say that there might be some bloodshed sometime soon...  
  
As I chanced a glance his direction, before Seto left the room entirely, I saw Yami in hot pursuit of my boyfriend with a... worried look on his face?! What the hell is this?! Since when does Yami give a damn about Seto?! I snapped my eyes back to the screen, feeling a serge of adrenaline flow through my veins at the thought.   
  
Seto wouldn't... or...would he?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I want to be with you more.  
  
I want to be near you.  
  
I try to hide my weak tears,   
  
but I can't hide anymore  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-------------  
  
Seto's POV  
  
-------------  
  
Maybe I'm just overreacting, but I've about had enough of this. I'm tired of the glances Honda keeps throwing my direction. Tired of Katsuya playing his game, probably not even noticing the glances that so-called friend of his is giving both him and me. I just, I just don't know if I can take it much longer. Sure, I look all tough on the outside, but when it comes to matters such as these, I can't take very many critical hits to my soul. I opened myself to him, and now he doesn't even notice when...  
  
"Kaiba." Yami's stern voice snaps me out of my lake of self-loathing and pity.   
  
"What the hell do you want Yami?" I asked him, not even bothering to turn to face him. He better leave quick, or else I'll punch the living daylights out of him. I don't want him to see me like this, I don't want anyone to see me... so vulnerable. No one but Katsuya...  
  
I hear the door behind him slam shut and see Yami walk around to my front, putting his hands on his hips. "I know that you're jealous, but he -does- know what Honda is doing. You must have faith in him. Honestly, do you really believe that he would go for Honda when he has you?"  
  
What the hell, since when does Yami even care about me? "Why would you give a damn Yami. Last time I checked, we were rivals."  
  
That stopped you. You didn't say anything for a while, and just stood there, probably just staring at the floor. "Just because I'm your rival, doesn't mean I still can't care about you."  
  
Now it was my turn to be speechless. You. care. for. me? Did Hell freeze over and now I'm god of Heaven? I finally looked up and into your eyes. They were filled with such determination. I had seen that look on your face everytime I had watched you duel. I had looked into them to search out your next move, but now, I'm not sure what I see. It's confusing, not knowing what you're thinking, seeing how I've always been able to predict your next move.  
  
I honestly don't know what happened next. Maybe it was the fact that we both were so frustrated with our significant others, that we both did the same thing at the same time. Or maybe it was hidden in our minds the entire time and we both were too stubborn to recognize it for what it was?   
  
But the next thing I knew was that both Yami and I were engaged in an extremely heated lip-lock, and that passion so much more than what I had ever shared with Katsuya...and I didn't feel guilty at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My years of dreaming, at the end,  
  
will my true self still be there?  
  
I tried so hard to bear with it.  
  
I even put out my hand.  
  
But what it all comes down to was now;  
  
we're in hell under his control.  
  
So this is the end I tell you,  
  
Lights will be turned off   
  
and the stage will turn to darkness.  
  
Let me hear your voice once more  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-----------------  
  
Jounochi's POV  
  
-----------------  
  
After our fourth time of playing, I was getting pretty tired. "Hey Honda, let's take a break all right?" I saw him nod and I walked over to collapse next to Yuugi on the couch.  
  
"Jou-kun you were awesome!" Yuugi smiled happily. He handed me a glass of water to help me cool down. "I was never that good on my first try! I can't even get past three feet on Light!"  
  
"Well, I admit that Seto and I did play a little at his house once." I laughed. "But the only reason was because he dared me that "I didn't have the coordination to play such a complex game." Turns out that I beat him pretty badly, although he claims he let me win."  
  
Yuugi nodded. "That's what Yami always tells me when he loses a game to me! It's like their pride is so much that they cannot stand to admit defeat, even if it is to us!" He shook his head good-naturedly. "But I love him for it."  
  
I looked to him, admiring him for his great love for his yami. "How long do you think he'll be able to tolerate this new look you're sporting?"  
  
"Awee, I wouldn't think too long. I just wanted to see his reaction, I wasn't planning it to be permanent." Yuugi held up a finger to his lips. "But quiet, don't tell him that."  
  
"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." I agreed, and then I felt someone sit down next to me as Yuugi got up to get some more water. "Good game Honda! It sure does give a good work out!" I tried my best to keep the distance between us as far as I could without being too obvious.  
  
No such luck. He matched my every move. "Sure was. Um, Jounochi, I really need to tell you something..."  
  
"Listen, Honda." I held up my hand to stop him. "I know what you're about to say. And I'm just going to go ahead and tell you that I don't feel that way. I love Seto, and I always will. I just," I looked into his eyes, and saw them to be crestfallen, but I pressed onward. This had to be said -now-, not later. "I just don't see you that way. I don't get this warm, tingling feeling when I see you, I only get it when I'm with Seto. I'm sorry."  
  
Man, he sure is taking this well. "I guess... I guess that I lost. I tried my best and I lost." Honda smiled a fake smile. "Well, if you ever want to give it a go, I'll be all for it. The love you and Seto share, I respect it." He leaned in close. "But if he -ever- makes you cry, you come tell me and I'll beat the living hell out of him."  
  
I laughed, just the site of Honda trying to beat up Seto was humorous. "All right Honda, I will. But I can't see Seto doing anything behind my back, we both know not to do that kind of stuff. Besides, Seto doesn't seem to be the type of person to cheat. After all, he's gone through a bunch of crap his entire life."  
  
And with that, the mood of the room greatly brightened. Well, it did for a little while until Yuugi came back looking confused. "Hey Jou-kun, where did Kaiba-kun and Yami-chan go?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I still want to be here.  
  
Goodbye to an anonymous girl  
  
I loved from my heart  
  
I remember the promise we made,  
  
by the spring breeze I felt in my back.  
  
My tears mix with blood,  
  
and it brings to life my dream in my heart.  
  
Until our voices go out, at last.  
  
Lets sing until our voices go out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
****************************************************************  
  
YES! I did finish this all today/tonight. I was so determined to get a chapter out this week. I might even write another tomorrow... I'm starting to get more ideas for writing this story again! Yatta! Now hopefully I'll be able to continue Himitsu too... I WILL DO BOTH! I have all the free time in the world. I never have any homework. I just spend all my time on go-gaia.com. ^.^;; My bad.  
  
I hope you guys won't kill me for throwing in that moment of Yami/Seto/Yami. Don't worry, it'll all work out in the end, I think? ::dodges katanas that were thrown::  
  
Please after you read click the magical review button and leave your impression! I like to hear my reader's comments! They help me, believe me, I get all worried if I don't get any, and I think that the chapter that I had posted had sucked! Even if I get one I'm happy. Serious. One person's comment is good enough for me. ^.^  
  
Preview of Chapter Eight (OMG, chapter eight all ready?! O.o): Jounochi is done playing Dance Dance Revolution with Honda and he and Yuugi are getting curious about what is happening between Yami and Seto in the next room?! Will Seto and Yami be able to explain what has happened, or will their ukes even catch them at what they are doing?! Stay tuned for the next chapter-! 


	8. Seto and Yami are caught! What is Jounoc...

Distant Soul: O.o WOW! So many reviews for the last chapter! I must say, I was very very surprised! Every time I went to check my e-mail, there was a new review! Arigatou gozaimasu!!  
  
Okies, just to clarify on something that I typed last time that some people were confused about. When I typed Yami/Seto/Yami, I meant that neither one was dominant. ^.^ No inward fighting or stuff like that. Sorry if that confused you! ^.^;;;  
  
Well, after watching the second One Piece Movie, episode 81 of One Piece, playing Naruto Gekitou Ninja Taisen 2, buying a Naruto doujinshi and then working on my own doujinshi, I must say, I am ready to write another chapter! (duh, it's posted now .)   
  
Please stick with me! The chapters ahead stray a little from our favorite pairings, but...::clamps hand over mouth:: dear god, I've revealed too much! Help me Gai-sensei!! ^.^  
  
Also, if you don't see this fic updated within a week of the last posting, check my website for the next chapter. I'm keeping it up to date now, so I'm naturally going to put it up there first. ^.^ Who knows, I might post twice on it, while I wait another week to post it here...i'm so evil. ^.- i like week intervals, have you noticed?  
  
Chapter eight all ready... wow. It's all due to your support minna-san. ::bows:: If it wasn't for you, this story would have ended a chapter or two ago. ^.^ But no worries, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. ^.^ I'm just very forgetful.  
  
Blargh, I'm typing too much. Kakashi-sensei, DISCLAIMER!!  
  
Kakashi: Yo- Distant Soul-sama doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song 'Asunaki Koufuku, koenaki Asu' by Dir en grey. The translation used is the official one from the Vulgar album, which she does own. ^.^ ::pulls out Icha Icha Paradise::  
  
Distant Soul: Warnings, go Gai-sensei-!  
  
Gai: Yoshaa!! ::nice-guy-pose:: Shounen ai, boarding Yaoi (Distant Soul is stepping a little away from her usual shyness) abounds in this fic! Main pairings are Seto/Jou, but there is also one-sided Honda/Jou and just recently, Yami/Seto/Yami... ::shivers:: grossss...they do something at the beginning! How could you do such a thing Distant Soul-sama?!!?  
  
Distant Soul: I know, it's not my favorite pairing either! But it was needed for the effect that I want to create!  
  
Iruka: This is not a happy chapter...*shivers*  
  
Kakashi: *hugs Iruka* Daijobou Iru-chan...  
  
Distant Soul: Somethings are just meant to happen...*sighs* Here's chapter eight!! ^.^  
  
*****************************************  
  
-----------------------  
  
+If You Were Mine+  
  
_Chapter Eight_  
  
Seto and Yami are caught! What is Jounochi thinking?!  
  
-----------------------  
  
-------------  
  
Seto's POV  
  
-------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's 9 o'clock in the morning on the third Friday  
  
and outside the glass window  
  
it's irritating sunny as hell.  
  
I prefer the rain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So warm... My thoughts were all fuzzy as Yami and I continued in our guilty pleasure. Never, never before have I felt so free, or my judgment on the matter at hand was based on what little I could remember at the moment. All that was on my mind at this particular moment was him, and the sensations that were surging through my body.  
  
At first our kiss, if you could even call it one, was closed mouth, yet now it had developed into two people desperately wanting more, never wanting to stop. Before long, I couldn't hold back any longer and my hands started to wander, exploring a body that was so different than Katsuya's... but so tempting... so...  
  
Before I could stop it, a low moan escaped from the bottom of my throat. Apparently Yami's hand had secretly worked it's way to the front of my pants... not at all the way Katsuya did things...  
  
Katsuya... My mind suddenly snapped back into focus. What the hell was I doing? Aren't I committing the exact same crime that I had accused Katsuya of doing? Ignoring my partner, and indulging in what I want? Well, he didn't do that, but... damn... I never would have thought that I would be the first... to... to...   
  
Cheat.  
  
That's exactly what I was doing. Cheating. Me, Seto Kaiba. The person who demanded total devotion, who was currently cheating... I'm...  
  
We both pulled away from each other at the same time, with the same emotion in our eyes. I could tell that he had been thinking the same thing as I had... "Yami."  
  
When I spoke his name, I applauded his Inner Will to be able to look me straight in the face. After all, we were both guilty of the same crime. "This is..."  
  
"What the Hell is going on in here?!" a voice cried from the door...   
  
I spun around quickly and my heart plummeted. Never... I had never wanted to see that expression on his face. It was so full of heartbreak that I couldn't stand to look in his honey eyes for very long. Suddenly, all the guilt that I had not felt earlier came crashing upon me like a tidal wave...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know when you have those days?  
  
You just can't laugh.  
  
If it's possible,  
  
Somebody please tell me my purpose to live.  
  
I want to jump off  
  
From this life that's so ordinary.  
  
No more whitewashing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
------------------  
  
Jounochi's POV   
  
(this picks up where chapter seven left off!)  
  
------------------  
  
"Hey Jou-kun, where did Kaiba-kun and Yami-chan go?" Yuugi looked around confusedly with a tray holding three glasses of lemonade. "I never saw them leave the room, I was too busy trying to figure out how to play that game..."  
  
I shrugged, but then remembered that I had seen Yami follow Seto, who had walked angrily out of the room. "I have no idea, but let's go find them okay?"  
  
I felt a hand grip my arm as I attempted to get up from the couch. Looking down, I was met with Honda's strangely serious golden eyes. "What's up Honda?" Man, I'm really not liking this queasy feeling that I'm getting in my stomach right now...  
  
"Just a feeling." He replied and got up from the couch. "Please, stay here." I tried to object with him, but I was met with a strong wall of resistance. "Trust me Jou-kun, please."   
  
Sighing, I relented by plopping my rear back down on the seat, but not without giving him a withering glare. He laughed at my childish act. "Thank you Jou-kun." With that he walked over to the door that led to the living room, and opening it cautiously.  
  
What I didn't expect for him to do was take a slight step back and his face to go completely pale. Worried, I rose from my place on the couch but he put up his hand, as if to prevent me from coming over to where he stood. "What's wrong Honda?"   
  
I didn't pay attention to his continuing efforts to prevent me and the now curious Yuugi from looking beyond the cracked door. As I put my eye into the crack, the sight that my eyes took in totally shattered my entire world.  
  
There was -my- Seto... my...Seto...kissing Yami. Kissing. Yami. Even though I was seeing the spectacle with my own eyes, I still couldn't believe it. Why would he be kissing Yami? Were they seeing each other for all this time behind my back and I didn't know? Did Seto think me to be some stupid puppy? Hmph. I guess that's why he always calls me one, since dogs are known to be loyal to their masters no matter what.  
  
All my emotions could not be bottled up any longer. I slammed open the door, just let my -koibito- know that I was in fact still at the Game Shop. Seto turned around quickly and looked like he was going to die when he saw me. I don't know what he saw in my eyes, but he quickly looked down to the ground, refusing to meet my gaze.  
  
No way I was going to give into him now. I don't give a shit if he feels guilty. If he thinks he feels guilty right now, ohhh...just you wait until I'm finished with the sorry bastard!  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" I shouted. I didn't notice anything around me. It was just me and Seto, no one else. "AND WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"  
  
"I never did anything to you! I don't understand you! Was it Honda? Was it the fact that I didn't notice what he was doing until now?" I kept going, not even seeing the expression on his face. "Is that why you walked out of the room?! Then why the HELL didn't you speak up?!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
People stare at me with cold eyes   
  
Because I'm all wet for not using  
  
An umbrella in the pouring rain  
  
I'm hurting myself,  
  
And I don't even know it.  
  
I want to laugh on the third Sunday   
  
after the rain has cleared up.  
  
The social face, the private face,  
  
it's so nice to see you use it both so nicely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stopped to catch my breath, and finally looked at his face. The face I had fell in love with was now expressionless, or at least it would be to any other person besides me. It was like a treasure map, I knew exactly what he was feeling, and that was EXTREMELY guilty. Well good. He deserves it.   
  
But what I didn't expect was for a tear to escape out of the corner of his eye. He didn't even move to brush it way out of embarrassment. He just let it slide down his cheek as he continued to avoid my gaze. Although my heart nearly died at the sight, there was no way I'm going to let him off that easily!  
  
"Seto, I think we need a break from this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, thank you  
  
I haven't thrown away being human....  
  
No more whitewashing...  
  
HUMAN GATE  
  
shaba dababiba shubidababiba duebidabiba sharu rarararan  
  
Day by day,   
  
the innocence if my voice is being buried down.  
  
Don't you think it's stupid?  
  
Being scammed by a same human being like yourself?  
  
Please cry...  
  
just a little.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
---------------  
  
Honda's POV  
  
---------------  
  
If this had been any sooner, I would have been dancing for joy screaming 'Whoohoo! Jou-kun is mine now! I win!' But, somehow...something inside of me changed when Jou had told me that he didn't feel anything like love for me. I saw it in his eyes. I -saw- how much he truly loved Kaiba, and the imense amount of trust he had in him.  
  
I admit, I am jealous of Kaiba. He has everything, including Jou. But then when I heard Jou say that they needed a break from their relationship, my eyes immediately went to Kaiba to judge his reaction.   
  
None.  
  
He just stood there, immoblized. Did he not hear what Jou just said? Why doesn't he say anything? I'm sure that if he said something along the lines of why he and Yami were doing what they were, he could at least salvage the situation and not lose Jou for now. But he just stood there, and for a moment I thought that he would just fall over and die.   
  
He looked like a boy who had just broken his favorite toy and there was no hope of repairing it. Wow, this is a change. I never thought that I'd see the great Seto Kaiba not making some sort of scornful retort or being just damn arrogant.   
  
When I had first heard of their relationship, I had thought that Kaiba was just playing around. But now, now seeing him standing there, just taking all of Jou's shouting in like that, I... I don't know what to say.  
  
I pulled Jou back, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Jou-kun, that's enough... Can't you see what Kaiba is feeling?!"  
  
Jou just shrugged off my hand. "How the hell could you possibly understand the way I feel right now?!" Oh great, he's gone hysterical now. There's no point in trying to reason with him now. He just glared at Kaiba and ran out of the Game Shop, the door slamming behind him.  
  
I had expected for the rich brunette to snap to his senses and run after him, but he didn't. That's it. I walked over to him and slapped his face.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?! GO AFTER HIM!"   
  
Kaiba didn't even move his face from the impact that my fist had made. "I don't deserve him." He replied quietly.  
  
And he just stood there, letting Jou get further and further away from him. Thunder sounded outside, and soon the sound of rain hitting the roof filled the silent room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While you sit and cry on the bench,   
  
your future is like a crow that goes through the garbage.  
  
Please cry...  
  
just a little.  
  
The morning of the fourth Tuesday,  
  
I will soon be with my people.  
  
HUMAN GATE  
  
No more whitewashing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*************************************************  
  
Distant Soul: Yatta-! Another chapter done!! I had to listen to really really sad music to write this one. Usually I listen to Haruka Kanata or some anime music...  
  
Iruka: *blows nose in tissue* That was so sad!! *hugs Kakashi closer*  
  
Kakashi: *pats head*  
  
Jou: Why did you make me be such a girl?!  
  
Distant Soul: Wellll, if you haven't noticed, you -are- the uke of the relationship...  
  
Jou: I KNOW THAT!!  
  
Kaiba: There's no way I was going to do that...  
  
Jou: You were just standing there like a "little lost boy" *laughs*  
  
Distant Soul: Oh get a room! *smiles evilly* Anyway, since Iru-chan and Kakashi-chan are busy at the moment, why don't you do the preview of Chapter Nine for the audience Gai-sensei!?  
  
Gai: *nice-guy-pose*   
  
Preview for Chapter Nine: Jounochi has run out of the Game Shop and into the rainstorm! The further he gets away from Seto, the closer he gets to danger! Can Honda slap some sense into our beloved brunette, or will he lose Jounochi forever? Stay tuned-!!  
  
Distant Soul: Arigatou Gai-sensei!! *glomps* You're the best! I LUVV YOU!  
  
Gai: *blushes*  
  
Distant Soul: Until next time!! ^.^ I love you all!! *throws out random Yu-Gi-Oh! plushies that have magnets in them...so they can do...nice things...^.-* 


	9. Honda gets brave! Will Seto come to his ...

Distant Soul: Gomen for the MAJORLY delayed update. I had somewhat of a computer crisis. In the fact that the computer in my room was messing up and I just added a new CD-drive and another hard-drive to it. WOO! Two hard-drives. I feel so special. eMachines are stupid. Stupid stupid hand-me-down computer. I guess that's what I get for kicking the HP I had...*LONG story* You would have too. Believe me... Demo, thank you for putting up with my irregular posting schedule!! ^.^;;; I feel so guilty...  
  
Distant Soul: Yea! The Anime Store reopened!! I'm SO happy! I bought two Naruto posters, pocky, a little figure of Sanji-chan (I need a Zoro-chan! Poor Sanji-chan, he's so lonely without his seme!!), Pocky (for $1.50 ^.^) and a random gashapon from Naruto (I was hoping it would be either Iru-chan or Kakashi, but I got Zabuza and Sasuke. BOO-! My brother got Eibsu...meanie. He got what -he- wanted. *pouts* I want an Iru-chan to molest! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY IRU-CHAN AND KAKASHI PLUSHIES!! ^.^;;)  
  
Distant Soul: Strangely, I have no idea what to write next, so if you would care to, submit your ideas! And to reward the most clever person, I suppose I could get off my smut drawing Kakashi/Iruka butt and draw a pretty pic of Seto/Jou. ^.^;;; Is that a good incentive? ^.^;;; I hope so! I want to draw out this fic... I don't want to end it now! *slams fist down on computer desk* I refuse to!! .  
  
Distant Soul: Sadly to say this, but this chappie isn't going to be happy either. In fact, I don't know when I'll write another happy chappie for this ficlet. Heh, but no worries, I believe it'll all work out in the end. After all, I believe in happy endings. ^.^ So yea... here's the next chapter!! But before we go, why don't you do the honors Iru-chan?  
  
Iruka: Distant Soul doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song Love Antique from Evangelion.  
  
Distant Soul: Hmm... I would love to see that anime again! It's been four years!! O.o  
  
Kakashi: Maa...Ikuso! Here's Chapter Nine...::drags Iru-chan off into a secluded area::  
  
Distant Soul: *hops onto Gai's back* Let's go Gai-sensei!!  
  
Gai: Hai! I swear by this beautiful face, this chapter will be glowing!  
  
********************************  
  
-----------------------------  
  
++If You Were Mine++  
  
_Chapter Nine_  
  
Honda gets brave! Will Seto come to his senses?  
  
-----------------------------  
  
------------  
  
Honda's POV  
  
------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am just about to forget you  
  
Once there was summer of color crimson lake.  
  
All it took to confess was a word.  
  
All it to express was a kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can feel my entire body starting to shake. No, I'm not about to cry. My shakes are not from sadness, they're from pure rage. That bastard Kaiba is just -standing- there while Jou is getting further and further away from him. I simply can't believe this! If Kaiba doesn't move soon, he will never be able to catch up! So drawing in a deep breath of courage, I calmed my nerves and walked over to Kaiba.   
  
He looked up into my eyes, and he truly did look lost. But that look of his, no matter how out of character it was, I had made up my mind. Before I could have second thoughts, I slapped him. Yea, you heard me.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Kaiba?!" I tried my hardest not to scream at him. "If you don't get your ass in gear, Jou's never going to forgive you!"  
  
That last sentence seemed to bring him slightly back, time to get brave Honda. He's -really- going to love you for saying this... "In fact, I wouldn't doubt it if he went to Otogi for comfort!"  
  
Cerlean eyes locked onto mine like some sort of military homing software. Yup. That worked. "What. did. you. say?" Kaiba demanded, his facial features hardening back into their normal ruthlessness.   
  
Go for it Honda. "You heard me dumbass. If you even stay here for a minute longer, I'm sure Jou will begin to think that you were just screwing around with his feelings and he'll run to Otogi for support." I smirked despite the withering glare I was receiving from the elder Kaiba. "You deserve it after all..."  
  
"Shut up!" Kaiba swung his fist at me, and unfortunately, I didn't dodge fast enough and his assault connected fully with the right side of my face. As I rubbed my face, I chanced to look up in time to see Kaiba running full throttle out of the Game Shop in full pursuit of a probably now wet Jou.  
  
Yugi looked over at me and smiled. "Thanks Honda..."  
  
Yugi, smiling? Even after what happened? I looked from yami to hikari several times. Yami still looked guilty, but Yugi looked as though nothing bothered him at all. Geez, that kid probably doesn't even know what Yami had been doing...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When love was young between us  
  
I wasn't too proud to wait for carousels.  
  
You whispered you would make me a day  
  
Like no day had been in my life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
------------  
  
Jou's POV  
  
------------  
  
'Stupid, stupid!' I continually screamed at myself as I ran through the pouring rain, further and further away from the Game Shop. Further and further away from...Seto...  
  
God! I can't believe what I did to him! Why did I slap him?! Why didn't he say anything? Dammit, and why does love both make you feel like you're in the presence of angels while at other times make you seem like you're in `the ninth circle of Hell?!  
  
Too absorbed in my own turbulent emotions, I slipped on the concrete and sent my body flying into the muddy grass on the right. Damn klutz. So I just laid there, watching the rain fall endlessly from the darkened gray sky. Would it ever stop? Or would this torturous weather continue to remind me of the state of my heart at this moment?  
  
A car stopped at the stoplight, and I recognized the song immediately. Unable to resist, I began to sing softly to myself, "You let me feel I was turned on. You had me feel I was the only one. You made me feel I was loved by the whole world..." I would have gone on, but the next line... The next line was too, too painful.  
  
It was too true. He had never told me, I guess that I was just too stupid to even realize that all he had been doing was toying with me. He never cared. I could feel my anger towards him resurfacing, feeling as though if I didn't do anything to release my anger, I would explode. Damn him, I can't believe he would stoop to something that low...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I never said I was in love.  
  
You never held me in your arms.  
  
Never made love, we never dared to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
------------  
  
?????'s POV  
  
------------  
  
I had just been enjoying a pleasant walk in the rain when I saw him lying there in the muddy grass. Gods, I had -never- seen him look so depressed before. In a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure that if I didn't do something, even talk to him, that he would kill himself. Yup. He looked -that- bad.  
  
"Hey, Jou-kun," I walked over to him and stopped short when he looked at me. His eyes, they're ice cold. Where have I seen those before? Ah, Kaiba Seto... Waittaminute. Didn't Honda-kun tell me that Jou-kun and Kaiba were an item and that he was jealous of what they had?  
  
Did he go through with what he wanted to do? With what I suggested to him? I couldn't possibly believe that he would though, I was slightly joking when I proposed the plan to him, and now that I think about it, I wish that I hadn't of...  
  
Sure, I didn't fully like Kaiba and Jou-kun's relationship, but hey, if both of them were happy great. But it was the fact that Honda-kun liked Jou-kun that bothered me.  
  
Damn, I can't get too involved in my personal thoughts, or Jou-kun will start to get funny ideas, seeing how I'm still looking at him.  
  
"Ano...Jou-kun?" I tried to sound friendly. "Why are you lying there in the muddy grass? You could catch a cold, lets go get something warm to drink all right?  
  
He didn't reply... or at least not in the way I thought he would. He only sang in a soft sad voice, "I am just about to forget you.  
  
Once there was winter of color horizon blue. All I knew, you were there beside me. All I saw, our shadows on the path."  
  
Oh my god. Was I the cause of Jou-kun's now empty, cold shell? Am I the reason why he's lying there in the mudd, not caring about anything else? As my mind reels from this new revelation, he continued to sing...  
  
"I love you so, still I know I do.  
  
I trust you so, yet I know I do.  
  
I want you so, true like ice, true like fire."  
  
Gods Jou-kun, just don't sing the last lines. Don't mean them! Please.... Powerless to do anything but stand there, providing a friendly, human presence, I looked up into the sky, letting the cold raindrops fall on my face...  
  
"To keep my mind sharp and bright,  
  
To keep my heard cold and tight,  
  
to keep my love alone and free...  
  
I will leave..."  
  
**************************************  
  
Distant Soul: OMG!! I TOTALLY didn't mean for it to be that sad!! It just kinda, came out. O.o  
  
Gai: *has tears in eyes* It truly was a glowing chapter!!  
  
Distant Soul: *cries and hugs Gai*  
  
Iruka: ^.^;;; Let's just remember that she believes in happy endings...  
  
Kakashi: By the rate she's going, I would not believe that.  
  
Iruka: de..demo! This is only the ninth chapter! It's not like it's the end or anything!!  
  
Kakashi: *holds up a spiral*   
  
Iruka: nani ga kore? *looks at the spiral*  
  
Kakashi: The preview for chapter ten!!  
  
Iruka: *pokes Kakashi* It's blank.  
  
Distant Soul: O.o Yup, my mind's blank for the moment...  
  
Gai: Help the author revive her youthful energies!   
  
Distant Soul: I'll draw a pretty picture for the people who give the best ideas!! ^.^  
  
Gai: Yossha!! Until next time!  
  
Kakashi: *does several hand-seals and the four disappear in a cloud of ninja-smoke* 


	10. Jou finds a new friend to confide in! Wi...

Distant Soul: O.o Gomen minnasan! I was bogged down by lots and lots of stuff and was unable to update for a couple of weeks, so hopefully this chapter will make up for it?  
  
Iruka: She's not kidding either, she had to work a lot last week.  
  
Distant Soul: SuperTarget is SO evil!! I hate cashiering, because the customers are rude to you! Geez!! ::cries::  
  
Gai: Be strong Distant Soul-san! ::hugs:: Do not lose your youthful energies!!  
  
Distant Soul: *perks up* Hai Gai-san! ^//^  
  
Kakashi: Maa, is this story going to liven up soon?  
  
Distant Soul: I know it isn't exactly to your tastes Ka-chan, demo, I need to keep it going right now, we'll get to some yummy scenes later on, just for you! And since I got a pretty decent review for the scene I wrote in Himitsu, I think I can give it a shot in this one...^.^  
  
Kakashi: *curves eye in happiness*  
  
Iruka: *hits Kakashi on the head* Pervert!  
  
Distant Soul: *smiles* arigatou for your inspirations!! ^.^ I'm working on the picture right now, and I'll send it out soon. ^.^ demo, onto the story! Gai-san, if you would!!  
  
Gai: Yosh! Distant Soul-san doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters in this story. Demo, she does own the plot, the song "Distant Silence"...and all the BEWD cards.   
  
Distant Soul: Paid a pretty penny for them too... And I also have a promo Japanese Dark Magician card, the one that the magician guy had... the evil blonde Dark Magician... GWAAHH!! I still can't believe that I didn't buy that booster pack!!!  
  
Iruka: Nani?  
  
Distant Soul: A year ago, I was in a card shop and a Japanese booster pack was calling to me, or literally screaming "BUY ME" but NOOOOOOOO I bought an Elegant Egotist INSTEAD. AND THEN SOME GAKKI BOUGHT THE DAMN PACK AND GUESS WHAT WAS INSIDE?!?!  
  
Kakashi: Nan da?  
  
Distant Soul: A FOIL BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!!! ON THE TOP!! OH MY GOD! I ALMOST DIED!! O.O I was SO about to kill that gakki... *starts to bash head against the desk*  
  
Iruka: And what did you learn from this?  
  
Distant Soul: NEVER to doubt my Yu-Gi-Oh! booster pack instinct, I've got CRAZY luck...I got Warrior From Another Planet, and lemme tell ya... it kicks total ass... BUT I WANT THAT BEUD!! O.O  
  
Iruka: Group hug!  
  
*all Jounin hug the distressed author*  
  
Distant Soul: *winks* SO minnasan, while I molest my bishies, onto the story! Sorry, I had to rant... ^.^;;; I'm going to go cry now...  
  
**********************  
  
----------------------  
  
++If You Were Mine++  
  
_Chapter Ten_  
  
Jounochi finds a friend to confide in! Will he ever trust Seto again?  
  
----------------------  
  
----------  
  
Jou's POV  
  
----------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't know   
  
what I'm feeling  
  
I don't know  
  
who I am anymore  
  
How can I feel this way?  
  
I only think like this when I'm alone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had just finished the song I had been listening to over and over this morning. Ha, funny how ironic that turned out to be. I never would have thought that something would actually cause me to do exactly what the song was talking about. Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever of thought that Seto would cheat on me, make-out with anyone but me. Ahh, but how naive I was to the evils of this world. So naive, so naive that I hadn't seen the way that Seto had looked at him all these years. How could I have missed it? The way he looked at Yami when they dueled, the fire in his eyes everytime they saw each other. Certainly somewhere in the recesses of my mind it could have registered that there could have possibly of been a secret passion, a secret love of some sort between the two. I mean, come on. It's not every day you get all frustrated because you keep losing to a certain person right?  
  
Nah, not in Seto's case.  
  
He never liked to lose, I knew that from the first time I met him, when he had lost that duel against Yuugi. Maybe that's when it all started...  
  
"Then why did he even bother to waste his time with me, when he could have just gone after Yami instead?" I questioned aloud to no one in particular. It's just me and the rain here, no one will answer...no one cares...  
  
A voice interrupted my cold, depressing thoughts like a knife. "Maybe he doesn't feel that way about Yami?"  
  
What the hell...I opened my eyes slowly, focusing on the person that had just answered. "What do you know?" I snapped. "You don't know anything Otogi."  
  
"Hey, give me some credit here!" He held his hands up in self-defense. Thinking better about his position, he lowered his hands and kneeled beside me, a strange emotion in his eyes. "Ano...If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears all right? I swear I won't say a word."  
  
I closed my eyes as I turned my soaked face away from him. I was grateful for the help that he offered me in my time of trouble, but all I really wanted to be was alone. Alone so that I could sort out these thoughts that kept running through my mind a mile a minute. "Thanks for the offer Otogi, but all I want to be is alone right now. I'm too confused to even think straight..."  
  
All that my response was rewarded with was a smack to the head. Not at all what I was expecting you know? I thought that he would agree with me silently and walk away, leaving me to my chaotic thoughts. But NOOOO, he has to hit me. Geez, what good is that supposed to do?   
  
"Bakayaro!" He cursed. "Don't you think that you're a piece of crap now. Never think that." He glared at me, making his emerald eyes into thin slits before continuing. "You're not the only one who's seen the way that Kaiba and Yami act around each other. Sure, to an outsider it might seem kind of odd how they're always fighting and challenging each other..."  
  
A look of triumph must have slipped across my face, because he slapped me again. "BUT, if you aren't dense enough all ready, Kaiba did the same with you. Hell, he taunted and cursed you ten times as much as he did Yami. And if you HAVEN'T NOTICED he chose you to be his boyfriend, not Yami. Now what does that tell your pathetic little mind?"  
  
Tears started to swim their way down my face, or at least I thought that they did. I couldn't really tell because of the rain. How, how could I not have noticed that before? Otogi had made a good point, about choosing me over Yami to be his real-life boyfriend, but then what was that scene that I saw back at the Game Shop? WHY was he kissing him then, especially when he was fully aware that I was in the other room with...  
  
"Then tell me this All Knowing Otogi, why did I see Seto kissing Yami in the Game Shop just twenty minutes ago?" See how he answers that question, smart ass. The next thing I saw was his head drooping, from regret? Was that regret that I saw in his eyes? Why would he have such an emotion reflecting for the entire world to see in his eyes...?  
  
"I...I don't know." Otogi stammered, his voice filled with the emotion that I had seen in his eyes. "But, I can venture a guess though. Could it be, that you had not noticed Honda-kun coming onto you, and the fact that you made no attempts to make him stop, that caused Kaiba to get jealous over it? Could he have been so frustrated with your actions that he was blind to what he was doing? Could Yami have been doing the exact same thing?" Otogi looked slowly up to meet my eyes. "Could both of them not have known what they were going exactly, and immediately afterwards have regretted what they had done? Maybe you only saw some of what happened in that room Jou-kun..."  
  
"But, if that's true, then where is he? Why didn't he come after me..." I looked at him, with my whole world crashing around me. I guess I must have looked pretty pathetic, because the next thing I knew, he was hugging me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All alone  
  
All alone  
  
that's all we really are  
  
no matter who we are  
  
no matter who we are  
  
we're all alone  
  
all alone  
  
in the end  
  
You may say you love me  
  
but you don't  
  
your words are hollow  
  
hollow, like a drum  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-----------  
  
Seto's POV  
  
-----------  
  
Where did he go? Although my clothes are soaking wet and weighing me down, there is nothing on my mind except for Katsuya. Nothing else, nothing besides him. Where had he gone off to? Where would he go in times of his deepest sorrows? Not home, not school, definitely not my house at this point...  
  
Anywhere.  
  
Knowing him he would most likely be somewhere along the sidewalk that he had been running down, collapsed down on the mud, allowing the rain to run through his blonde hair as his own thoughts betrayed him.  
  
Yes, he had seen me and Yami kiss, but what he didn't see is what happened afterwards. Although no words had been spoken, we had both realized the Sin we had committed and without any words, we had vowed to each other never to do such a thing again. We would both be true and loyal to our significant others, and never cheat or do anything disgraceful ever again.  
  
But first, I had to find Katsuya. I had to find him and apologize for what I had done. I wanted to run my hands through his hair, much like the rain was most likely doing right now. I wanted to touch his, run my hands all over his body to make him feel like he was appreciated. I just wanted to... I wanted to love him. To assure him that I loved him, and that he was the only one in this and any other lifetime that he was the only One for me. The only Lover that I would Ever take. The only One...  
  
I saw two forms in front of me, rather close to each other. I thought about going a different way, but there was something that kept me going forward. Like I was supposed to go to them. Never did I think that I would see the sight that I did.   
  
Otogi was hugging MY Katsuya.  
  
Surely my senses were deceiving me. My eyes just had to be lying to me. There was no way in Hell that Katsuya would do something like this to me after just accusing me of the samething. Well, one thing's for sure, I won't jump to conclusions. I'll let him explain himself first. I cleared my throat, and only when both eyes were on me did I speak.  
  
"What the Hell is going on here?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All alone  
  
All alone  
  
That's all we really are  
  
No matter who we are  
  
No matter who we are  
  
We're all alone  
  
All alone  
  
In the end  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Distant Soul: Yeah! finally another chapter out! I would have made it longer, but I'm all ready late for work!!  
  
Gai: Well, then get to it Distant Soul-sama!!  
  
Distant Soul: HAI!! Ka-chan, will you teleport me to SuperTarget now?  
  
Kakashi: Hai hai... ::does some hand seals and all of them disappear in a cloud of ninja-smoke:: 


	11. The Confrontation, Tears, and the Rain

_Z_

'_This whole entire mess…is it impossible for it just to all go away? Is it beyond the scope of the entire cosmos just to forget what has occurred in the past few minutes, and allow me to go back to being the content person I was…' _The situation was not looking very well, no matter how it was to be perceived. Every single angle that could have been, was running through Jounouchi's mind, and none of them looked good.

Claps of thunder, and streaks of lightning ran across the sky that was turning threateningly dark. The day had once been so gorgeous, and as if it changed with the tides of the relationship between the two new lovers, ominously poured down upon the three teens. Amazing how the weather can totally change one's mood towards things…

'_As much as I would love to just allow everything to just slide off as easily as the rain is… down those brown tresses of yours… to just run into your arms like I did earlier… to just love you. To be free to love you as I wish, there is something ugly inside of me… jealousy… has reared its ugly head. To see you with someone else…. '_ So many painful thoughts coursing through his head, feeling as though it would burst, along with Kaiba's intense, probing gaze, caused Jounouchi to slowly crumble to the ground, the weight of everything that had happened just too much for him to bear alone. _'That is something I cannot forget… cannot get that image of you holding him… the way you held me…'_

Otogi seemed to finally feel the pressure of the situation, just by looking over to Kaiba and feeling his friend's body shake as he tried his hardest to keep his emotions in check. _'Ah the rain…_' the black haired teen thought inwardly to himself,_ ' the wonders it will do… Perhaps… this will all fade away…'_ Clasping his friend's shoulder tightly, inwardly wishing him luck, he stared down the man standing a few feet away. "I'll leave you two alone… but Kaiba… I promise you, if you do anything to Jou-kun, you'll regret it. Don't forget that."

Nodding, although not really caring for the tone in which was spoken to him, Kaiba motioned for Otogi to leave, apparent that he wished to be alone with the other man. Although Otogi was very hesitant to get into his car to leave, he did so. Finally being by themselves, Kaiba did seem to be rather, uncomfortable. _'For once in my life, I am completely speechless. It seems as though I thought I saw something that I didn't…'_ His softened azure eyes fixed in on the broken blonde in front of him, completely clueless on what to do or say. _'Who would have ever thought you would ever have this much control over me my pet, the owned having control over the master? Who would have thought indeed…'_

Walking hesitantly over to Jounouchi, Kaiba chanced to place his hand upon his shoulder, just wishing to offer some sort of comfort, only to have his hand batted away angrily. "Katsuya… please… talk to me."

"What is there to talk about, I saw what I saw Kaiba." His eyes glaring at him, so engulfed with rage it was very unbecoming of him, the use of the other man's surname caused Kaiba to wince. Even the pouring rain could not disguise the obvious hurt and tears that were now freely flowing down his pained face. "I trusted you! And this is what you do to me. I opened myself to you, so freely, only to get stabbed in the back not too much later. I'm sorry, there isn't much else to be said." Jounouchi looked away 

quickly, not bearing to look into Kaiba's eyes after he had said something so hurtful. _'Ok, so maybe I shouldn't have said that… but it's true! So true…wait what the…'_

Instead of his face going into his knees… he felt warm, wet lips pressing against his, and a steady hand holding him in place so he didn't fall over in shock. Wishing to high heaven he had the will to just pull away, to slap him, to say 'what the holy hell are you doing…' or something… But this feeling, the feeling of Kaiba Seto's lips against his, and his strong hand just running through his wet hair was too much to resist. _'God I hate you Seto…'_ Jounouchi thought inwardly, cursing his weakness. _'I'm so weak around you… can never stay mad long…'_ So the two of them just knelt there, engrossed in each other's self, totally forgetting that they were on a sidewalk in the pouring rain.

After long, tender moments, Kaiba finally cleared his throat, but continuing to run his fingers through Katsuya's hair. "Katsuya… there are many things I must say. But first and foremost is that I do regret what happened. It is no excuse to say…" He had to put a finger to the other man's lips to quiet him from speaking, "let me finish. It is no excuse to say that I had no idea what was happening, or it just all happened too fast, although I wish that would excuse things entirely. I do admit it happened fast…. But never again. Never again Katsuya, I swear it to you."

Katsuya bit down lightly on Kaiba's finger so that he could speak a little that was on his mind, "Seto, I know what you mean. But ya don't see… it still happened, and I'm not quite sure if I really know that it won't ever happen again. I mean, you two are always dueling and challenging each other. Ya can't blame me for being angry…"

"I know Katsuya… I'm sorry…" Seto was inwardly slapping himself for sounding so… not-Kaiba. _'Oh the power you have over me… no one will ever see me like this… except for you…'_ Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Seto smiled warmly… a sight not many get to see…if at all. "I'll do whatever it takes for this to work, except…" That warm smile was soon replaced by a clever, mischevious grin, "I will always be your master, pet."

The rain… weather… is a mysterious thing. It often shows the emotions of the times, affecting the people of the earth's moods… often influencing outcomes. This day was no different, as Seto and Katsuya were content enough to stay there, on the wet pavement touching, and just reveling in the love that they had for each other, not caring if others saw, or what they might say.

Z

Sorry it took so long, but there you go! Another chapter! I might expand on it later, but I'm having a mind block due to my Zelda obsession. Any ideas or suggestions if people still wish for this to continue would be greatly appreciated. I love you all. 


End file.
